Can't stay away from you
by solar-roselover
Summary: I Looked it over to make sure i haven't made any mistakes. Serena and Darein were dared to stay in the bathroom for 20 mins. but what has gone wrong? and what happened! please RR CHAPTER 17 UP!
1. What can i get for the party?

Can't stay away from you

 Chapter 1 

What can I get for the party? 

It was a beautiful Sunday. Serena and her friends were sitting in the park. The wind was light and soothing. Serena felt her hair tousle as the wind blew. It was relaxing indeed. Her and her friends, Ray, Lita, Mina, and Ami, were talking about the upcoming party they were going to have that night. Lita was the one who was hosting the party and they knew that she was good at it. They had already invited people from school and high school. 

Serena stood up and walked to the lake. She started to wiggle her fingers as she looked at the ducks that were sitting there.

"You should leave them alone. We wouldn't want them being squished by your klutz attack." Someone said as one of the ducklings was about to reach her. She didn't need to turn and look at who it was, she already knew. She stiffened as she heard his footsteps get closer. She turned around and looked at him angrily as he stopped in front of her. Darien was a senior high student with dark midnight blue eyes and jet-black hair that was falling into his eyes, giving him a boyish look. He had a smile that could melt any girl, well, almost any girl. All in all, he was a very handsome young man. (AN: who said he was handsome? *whacks the author's head. * .) Darien smiled that mocking smile that she hated. Why does he have to be so annoying? 

"UGH! You are the most annoying person I've ever seen. Go away, Darien." she said as she swiftly walked past him. Well, at least she tried. When she was passing by him, there was a rock she didn't notice. The rock tripped her, and sent her into the arms of her enemy. She looked up, and was mesmerized by his midnight blue eyes. She felt lightheaded as she gazed a little longer. She almost forgot who she was with. She was finally brought back to reality when she felt a little weight on her feet. She jumped and looked down, to find the little duck that she had been calling for, sitting on her feet. She turned away from Darien as she sat down and looked at the duckling pull at her hair. She giggled, and she felt ticklish. She looked back as she saw her friends walk up to where she and Darien were. She smiled brightly at them. 

"Hey guys." She said as she stood up from were she was sitting. She looked at her friends as they walked to her. 

"Hey Darien. Just the guy I was looking for." Lita said, noticing Darien as she walked closer to him. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I'm having a huge party at my place and I was going to invite you. I hope you will be there. All the guys will be there." She added trying to convince him. Serena felt her eyes widened in horror. 

"What? You can't invite him. Jerks are not allowed in our party. Um-um." She said as she shook her head, confirming her disagreement. The girls looked at her. Lita shook her head a little, and turned back to Darien. 

"So, would you be there?" she asked as she looked at him. Darien thought for a second or two and smiled at her. 

"Sure, why not. It would be fun." He said as he walked away from the girls. "See you tonight, Meatball head." He waved over his shoulder. Serena stood there in fury as she looked at his retreating back. 

She turned to Lita and almost screamed her head off as she yelled at her. "How could you do that? You know I don't like him!" 

Ray sighed and tried to calm her friend, "Calm down Meatball head. It's not like one night is going to change anything. This might even be fun." She said as she winked at her. "Imagine all the guys that are going to be there." Ray said slyly. She looked at Serena as her face lightened up. 

The five girls walked to Lita's house. Her parents were away, and they told her that she could have a party as long as she cleaned up after herself. Serena smiled to herself. 'This might be fun. I hope I can find a boyfriend tonight.' She thought dreamily. 

Ray, Lita, Mina, Ami, and Serena were in the mall choosing clothes for the party. They were thinking of wearing something casual and nothing fancy. After hours of searching they were finally ready. Ray had tight red pants that showed her hips and her shape perfectly. She had a top that was a little revealing, but not too much. Lita had forest green pants that were like Ray's. She had a top that covered one arm and left the other exposed. Mina had an orange skirt that reached a little lower than her thigh. She wore a shirt that showed a little of her stomach. Ami wore a blue skirt that reached her knee and hugged her hips in all the right places. Serena wore a white skirt that came to mid thigh, and had a little split on either side. Now they were ready to party. 


	2. What have you done?

Hello! How is every one doing? I know I write a party fic. But I like a story were Serena and Darien got tied up in a party or something. I hope you enjoy my story. Please review. I need reviews. Oh, and I'll try to make my chapters longer. Thanks for asking. 

Enjoy.     

Chapter 2

What have you done?

That night, Serena was feeling good about herself. She knew she wasn't looking bad and that was a good thing. Wouldn't want the guys to not like her, now would we? ^_~

                She looked up as she heard the music start. Wow, the music is already starting. She wondered if any of the guys would ask her out and how her first kiss would be. She blushed at the thought and scolded herself. ['Who would want to kiss a girl like you? You may be looking okay today, but you aren't even beautiful.'] She sighed and looked at herself one last time in the mirror. 

                She walked out of the room and looked around to see a lot of people. She walked to where she saw here friends were and smiled when she say all the guys who were around. ['There got to be one guy I can flirt with.'] She smiled and walked to her friend getting some looks and hearing whistles directed at her. She blushed no wanting to act like she never got any attention.  

                "Hey guys, it's already starting. Ohhh, I can't wait till a cute guy ask Me." she squealed as she looked around. When she turned to the door her eyes caught a sight that she wished she didn't. There, standing by the door was, Darien. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed his, rather, muscular chest and dark denim pants. He turned and they're eyes locked for a split second. He blinked and shook his head as he gave her his best smile. Well, for her, more like he gave her his best smirk. He started walking to her direction. His eyes went over her slim body. She looked hot with that skirt. 'And what legs she got. It would feel good when she wrapped it around your waist.' Said a little voice in his head. He gasped at the thought. ['Oh god. I can't believe I'm think this about Serena.'] he groaned as he tried to calm his nerves as he walked to her direction.

                Serena, seeing this, "Oh, no." she moaned in to her hand. Her friends looked at her and looked up just in time to see Darien walk to them. They smiled at him. 

                "Hey Darien. Glad you could make it." Lita said the expert hostel she is. She smiled at him. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Darien," she said as she turned around and walked to a group of people. 

                Darien looked at Serena and couldn't help but admire her beauty, well, what can you said, he was known for the player boy he was. He smiled at her, "Hey meant ball head. How is it going?" he asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. He could actually see the change in her mood. It wasn't hard to see. 

                "Don't call me that you, Jerk. I'm trying to have a good time and here you are already ruining It.," she said as she clenched her fist into small balls. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some guys to caught." She said as she smiled and walked away. 

                Darien stood there, eyebrow raised. He just shook his head and shrugged as he walked to were Andrew stood with Mina. "Hey Andy. What's up?" he said as he stood next to his friend. 

                All of a sudden, they heard someone clap their hand and every one turned around to find Lita standing on a table.

                "Hello every one, thank you for coming. Now, we will be playing the ultimate, Truth or Dare." She said as people groaned and some whooped. But she wasn't done yet. "But this time, there will be no Truth, only Dare. And whom ever you are dared with must say okay got it?" this time people started to whoop. She smiled proudly. This was going to be fun. 

                Every one sate in a circle, as they got ready for the game. Serena sate next to Ami as they wondered what would be their dares. 

                After many dares and embarrassing action, Lita was now the one who was daring. Every one looked at her nervously as she looked around the group trying to find her victim. Her eyes landed and she smiled evilly. ['Sweet!'] she thought as she looked.

                "Serena, I dare you…" she paused as she looked around the group and her eyes landed on Darien. "I dare you to go in the bathroom for 20 minutes." She said. Everybody groaned, thinking this was the dare all about. Serena smiled brightly as she got ready to stand. "With Darien. And kiss." She finished as she sat back with a satisfied smile. 

                Serena's smile fell as color drained from her face. 'This is a nightmare. When I wake up I will be sleeping on my cozy bed.' Oh, she had no idea. She looked up and her eyes panicked. "Lita. How could you? I can't be stuck with him for 20 minutes. I can't even stay with him for less than 5 minutes, let alone kiss him."

                "Sorry, Sere. A Dare is a Dare. That's how the game goes." She said winking at her.

                Serena looked at Darien and saw that he was, too, as shocked as she was. She sighed there was no going back now. A dare is a dare. 

                She stood up and walked to Lita's bathroom. She might as well get it over with. She couldn't believe she was going to waste her first kiss on the creep. "Move it you jerk. I can't believe I'm going to kiss you. Even though I don't have to." She said as she looked around.

                "Can it you meatball head. I wouldn't be saying that if I were you." He snapped as he walked behind her. 

                "And what is that suppose to mean? What a jerk. Some friend you are, Lita." She said as she sent her an accusing eyes to her proud looking friend. She seemed to be enjoying it. She should be. She was the one who dared her to do this. 

                "Move it, meatball head. I don't want to sit here all day you know." Darien snapped as he pushed her to the bathroom. 

                They were now standing in a dark bathroom. She couldn't see where he was but she could almost _feel_ him. How is she supposed to do this? "What now?" she asked nervously. I hope he doesn't want to kiss me.

                "What do you mean, 'what now'? Nothing. I'm not going to kiss you." He said plainly. This is going to be the longest 20 minutes he's ever had. He could hear her panicked breath and his eyes almost darkened at the thought of her breast falling up and down. He groaned mentally. What has he gotten himself into this time?

                "Do you think they are okay in there? I can't hear anything. Maybe they killed each other." Asked a horrified faced Mina.

                "Oh Mina. Of course they are all right. Let them enjoy their time." Lita said with a sly smile. She was going to get it when Serena comes out, but might as well have fun while she can.

                Darien looked around, even though he couldn't see. It was too dark to see. He sighed and leaned on the other side of the wall. This is so not cool. 

                Serena, unconsciously got closer to where he was standing. She didn't like the dark room very much. She always sleep in her room alone, but the moonlight always made her room lighter. She didn't know why but she felt safer standing closer to him. "I'm board." She said as she leaned back and leaned her head on the other side of the wall. 

                Darien looked at her, well, where he thought her face should be. "What? Are you expecting something to happed?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

                "Of course not!" she said horrified. "Not me, the others. This is the worst time of my life." She said as she started to bang her head.

                Darien held her head in his hand and stopped her from getting any concussion. "What do they expect us?" he said raising an eyebrow. 

                She sighed. "Ohhh, You know exactly what they want us to do." She said as she tried to get her face free from his grip. 

                "Oh?" he asked raising his eyebrow again. "Then why don't we give them?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

                "Wha-?" her words were cut when his warm lips were on her at once.

Sorry. This is a short chapter but the rest will be better. I promise. Well. See you for the next chapter. 


	3. OHH NOO!

Hello! Thanks for all of the reviews. I got this story from readying one of the fics. 'Spin the bottle.' I loved it. But I decided to right the way I would like it to be. But I still love that fic. It's really intense.

Well this is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 3

What happened?!

Serena's eyes widened when his lips touched hers. He kissed her so intensely that she couldn't stand anymore. Her knees failed to stand. Darien, feeling her weakness pulled her closer pressing her against the wall. He didn't mean it to be like this. He was going to give her something like a pack on her lip. But this is heaven. Her lips tasted so good. He couldn't take it anymore. So, he did the only thing he thought would help him relive his need to kiss her for eternity. He picked her up so her face was leveled with his. Automatically, as if she'd done it a million times, her legs went around his waist.  

Darien's gentle kiss started to become more hungrier and more passionate in every passing second. He let his tongue caress her bottom lip demanding for entrance to her heavenly mouth. Her tongue touched his and started to play with his. His hands were going everywhere at once. She felt one of his hands behind her back and the other on her thigh. She moaned in to his lips as he groaned back. He pressed himself more into her as he felt himself harden at the feeling of her soft skin on his hand.  

Serena gasped as under his lips she felt something hard pressed to her thigh. She wiggled a little as she felt it harden even more. She heard Darien groan in frustration. She moaned and without realizing it she pressed her hip to his feeling his hardness on her womanhood. She gasped again. Even though she didn't know what it was, it felt nice. 

Darien slowly moved away from her lips and kissed her checks and made his way down to her neck. He liked the test of her skin. He sucked on it a little hard nibbling on her skin. 

Serena's head fell back against the wall, her eyes closed as she felt his lip do a wonder to her body. His lips were back at her mouth and kissed her hungrily.

All of a sudden a bright, sliver, light filled the bathroom they were in. as fast as it came, it was gone with no trace of it being there. 

When the light faded they pulled away as if they've been burned with fire. He stood as far away from her as possible, (Which was not very far). He took a deep breath and he counted to ten to let himself relax. He opened his eyes and looked to where he thought she would be. He had never kissed a girl like this before. And especially, he hadn't expected it to be from Serena. They heard the door to the bathroom open and they saw Lita standing there with a big smile on her face. 

"Well, did you kiss?" she asked, as she looked from Darien to Serena. 

"Of-of course not. Why would I want to kiss this jerk?" She said as she gestured her hand rudely to Darien's direction. 

Darien looked at her a little hurt. It didn't mean anything to her? He didn't get to finish his thought when Serena looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 

['Sorry Darien, but I can't tell them.'] she thought to herself. She didn't expect her first kiss to be like this. This was much more than what she has expected.  

Darien came out of the bathroom and walked away. Serena walked out close by with her eyes not meeting anyone's. She didn't know that she had a mark on her neck. Not even her friends noticed it. 

She sat in the circle as she looked at the floor. She smiled brightly. ['This isn't fair!'] She wailed in her head.

['What a meatball head. This is a torture.'] He said as he looked at Serena from where he was sited. . 

['What is he thinking about? Ugh, why would I care anyway? What a jerk. And what a kiss'] she thought to herself. She sighed and looked at her hand and avoided any eye contact with Darien. ['I can't believe I kissed Darien and I liked it. Oh, whom am I kidding? He isn't a bad kisser. He's a great kisser.'] she sighed again and looked at Darien. Their eyes locked and they both remember what happened in the bathroom and Serena's breath caught, her breath became shallow, as she wanted to get closer to him. He looked as desperate as she was. He was looking at her with need she didn't know he had. Her eyes flashed and looked almost black. She needed to get near him only a little bite. Just a little touch, it wouldn't hurt would it?

She shook her head, stood up and left without anyone seeing her. She looked once back to Darien and completely left the room. She needs air. No. She needs Darien. This is crazy. This is her enemy we talking about. She turned around and was about to walk past the ally when a strong arm pulled her in. She was about to scream when a hand was clapped over her mouth.

"Don't shout. It Me." He said huskily. He needed to have her close to himself. He pulled her up and slammed his lips over hers. She whimper from the sudden action but, soon, responded with out any hesitation. He pushed her against the wall letting his tongue do the work as he put his hand over her body. 

Serena was in heaven. God, she needed this. She still needs it. She pressed her body to him, letting her hips touch his. Darien groaned at her innocent action. He knew that she didn't know anything about what they were doing. He pulled away from her addictive lips and rested his head on her shoulder. What is she doing to him? He couldn't even stand with her and not touch her.

He looked at her with a heavy eyelid almost closing. They were both breathing hard. And her skin on his hand wasn't helping either. Darien pulled away from her and stood at lease one foot away from where she stood.

He sighed and brushed his hand through his messy hair. "I think you should go home. Do you want me to walk you?" he asked as he looked at her. ['What are you doing? You can't do that! Oh, men! This is a mess.'] he sighed but still looked at her expectantly. She smiled at him a little, not daring to look him in the eye. 

They started walking down the street, leaving a little distance between each other.  They walked to her house and stood on the porch. Not knowing what to say Serena looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me." She said looking at the ground. 

"No problem." He said running his hand through his hair. His mind was all of a sudden blank as he found his need to kiss her grows. He needs to touch her. Just a little bit. 

Darien, not being to resist his needs, claimed her lips for his own. He moved closer to her so that their body was pressing together. He was about to pull her up when the door to her house was opened and there stood was Serena's parents and brother.

Serena's father, Kenji, looked at the seen in front of him with open mouth, he had never expected his daughter to kiss like this. His face turned red as he gripped the doorknob tightly. Ilene, Serena's mother was, to say the least, was shocked. Here, in front of her very eyes were, her daughter and a young man kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. She looked over at her husband, and she could have SWORN she saw a smock coming out of his ears. 

"Oh, dear." She muttered to herself as she held her husband by the arm. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Kenji shouted.

The couples jerked from each other and looked at Serena's father, who looked ready to kill.


	4. Difficulties

Hey everyone. Sorry it took long for me to update this one. I hope you enjoy it. 

Oh, and I changed the story because I didn't want it to be like spin the bottle anymore. Though I will be having their mind and body bonds.

                Serena and Darien wrenched from each other's arms and stood a good two-feet away from each other. Serena felt a blush on her check and looked away. This is NOT good. She didn't dare look at Darien's face as he stood next to her. 

                "What do you think your doing to my daughter young man?!" Ken asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. ['How dare he touch my daughter like that! She's TOO young for him! She can't do anything like that 'till she is…um… yeah, maybe forty. No. No! It's too soon!'] he thought as he looked at the offending boy that stood next to his daughter!']

                Darien was feeling too nervous! His only thoughts were if the man had a gun in his house. He got a vision of Serena's father chasing him with a shotgun in his hand! Darien shuddered at the thought!

                Serena started to bit her lip gaining Darien's attention! His eyes darkened at the look of her soft red lips. ['If she doesn't stop that, I'll never stop kissing her!'] he thought desperately looking away from her tempting lips. This is going to be one hell of a day!

                Things didn't get any better when Serena's father started to shout again. "Well?!" he demanded.

                "Um…Dad, I want you to meet Darien." she said lamely, as she tried to cut thought the tension that was around them. Which didn't work.

                "I didn't ask you to introduce us Serena! I demand an answer right now!" he said as he looked at his daughter and the man who was almost eating her.

                Serena hang her head and looked away, "Sorry dad." She whispered.

                Darien, seeing this, unconscioussly moved closer to Serena. He didn't know why, but he felt protective of her, he didn't want to see her looking like this.

                "Can we please get inside? It's quite cold out here." He said taking matters in his hand.

                Serena looked at him surprised, but gave him a gratitude smile. 

                He smiled back and looked at her father coldly. If this man wants something, he'll get it. Darien shook his head surprised. What is he doing? ['I must be tired'] he reasoned with himself as he looked at Serena from the corner of his eyes. "You look tired," he said as he tenderly lifted his hand and brushed her smooth check. He didn't know what he was doing. "You should rest." 

                Serena looked surprised by his tenderness. This isn't the Darien she knew. He was a complete stranger. She looked at him curiously; her head cringed to the one side so she could study him.

                 Darien's senses were going crazy by every movement she made. It was like a fire burning inside him and it only gets hotter by every second she was with him. He didn't trust himself anymore; he might just jump her right in front of her parents. Darien wrenched his hand away from her addictive skin and took a step back. This isn't good! NOT good at all!

                When his hand touched her, she felt warm and safe at the same time. Like there was an electric shook going through her body. She shivered with the sensation. It felt good to have him touch her. But, as if on fire, his hand was snatched away from her face. Shocked by the action, looked at him a little hurt. What did she do? She wondered as she looked at him with a confused expression on her face. 

                His eyes darkened when she titled her hand to one side giving him an access to her smooth skin on her neck. He couldn't take it. He has to have her! NOW! Walking back the step he took. He stood next to her, almost brushing. If he just lean down, then-WHAT is he doing? He can't do this. Her parent's are standing there looking at them. He has to get away from here, now! He stepped back. AGAIN. This is crazy. One time he can't stand her, the next he can't stay away from her.

                Serena was surprised when he step closer to her. He looked as though he was about to kiss her. But then he moved away again. 

                Her parent looked at them with wide eyes, as they looked into each other. It was like they didn't excite to them. Ilene cleared her throat trying to get their attention. What's wrong with them? ['Hmmm, I wonder'] she said as she looked at her daughter and Darien. 

                They looked away from each other, their eyes filled with desire and need, it was almost black. Darien needed to look away from her. He blinked and backed away, "I…I better go." he said as he walked away from the family, who were looking at him. 

                Darien walked fast as he walked out of view of the Serena's house. He didn't know why, but when he walked away, it was almost painful. What is going? Why can't he stay away from her?

                He was longing for her touch. He needed to touch her and feel her. His hands were sweaty and he felt like he couldn't breath. He walked slowly hoping it might help him. 

                Serena looked at his retrieving back as he walked- no he ran to his apartment. She almost fell when a pang of pain hit her. She winced a little and looked at her parents, who were gaping at them. She smiled weakly and started to walk to her room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just needed him. She needed his touches, his breath on her skin. "Good night, mom, dad." She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. 

                Her parents looked at each other the same question in their mind. ['What just happened?'] they shrugged and walked to their room to get a good night sleep. They will talk about it in the morning. 

                Serena lay on her bed remembering his touch. She turned to her side feeling frustrated. She almost screamed bloody murder. She felt cold, lonely. Like anything in this world was good enough to make her warm, not even her usual warm blanket. Her last thought before a restless sleep was:

                ['Is he thinking about me?']

                The next morning, Serena woke up early. Looking around she noticed that Luna was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She sighed as she got up and walked to bathroom. Why does she feel like something was missing in her, something she should have? After 20 minutes she walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready for school. This is going to be the worst day ever. Them something occurred to her. Is she going to bump to Darien? What would he do or say? 

                She went down the stairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When she walked in, her mother almost fainted. Ilene started to feel her forehead if she had fever.

                "I'm alright, Mom." She said plainly as she sat on the kitchen table waiting for her mom to give her, her breakfast. Ilene blinked and looked at Serena oddly. She shook her head and walked to the stove to prepare her meal. She mattered about teenagers and their problems.

                "Is that Serena I see? Or is my eye playing trick on me?" an annoying voice came behind her back.

                "Shut up, spore. I'm not in the mood for a fight." she mumbled as she ate her food and stood up to get her back bag. "I'm going to school. I don't want to be late." With that she walked out the door and to the street.

                Darien looked up from the street and almost fainted at the sight of Serena coming down the other side of the street. ['What is she doing early in the morning. She is too early.'] he thought frantically as he tried to find a way out of her sight. He didn't get any sleep last night. All he thought about was, her beautiful face and her skin under hid lips and hands. He groaned with frustration as he tried not to look at her perfect body. He noticed the way her shirt touched her body, the way her skin brushed the fabric. He envied the shirt, wanting to be the one touching her and no one else. He gulped at the run of his thoughts. ['She's only 15'] he told himself as walked not wanting to run into her. 

                Serena walked down the sidewalk not looking where she was going **CRASH**. The next thing she knew, she was on a soft but hard floor she's ever felt. 

                Darien walked trying to avoid and kind of contact with her, but she wasn't looking were she was going, so, the next thing HE knew, he was on the floor with Serena on top of him. He fell with a loud, "oof!" he closed his eyes not wanting to think of her perfect fitted his. How he wanted to run his hand all over her little body. He felt himself harden as thoughts of her small body under him. This is ridicules. She was just a girl that he has kissed. Many times. He groaned at his own thoughts. ['I can't think this about a 15 year old girl. I don't even think she knows what is going on.'] He pushed her off of him, and stood a good distance from her. No more touching. No, no. Too dangerous. 

                "Hello meatball head. Can't walk and look at the same time I see." Came his mocking voice. He didn't know why but he couldn't control his emotion when he was with her. And he couldn't control his lust as well. He looked down and saw her bare legs, and his eyes darkened. ['She is trying to kill me- wow, she's got nice legs, no, no thinking naughty thoughts about meatball head- how would they feel when they wrap themselves around my waist- NO! I can't think like this about Serena. My god, what's wrong with me?'] he turned away and cleared his throat. "I better go. Bye." With that he scrambled away so he wouldn't ravish her little body on the street. 

                Serena sat there, looking at they spot he was before he ran away. She blinked. What just happened? She looked around and saw that people were giving her funny looks. She looked at her watch and screamed.

                "I'M LATE!!!!" she shouted as she ran to her school

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well, that's all for this chapter. I know it isn't the best. But I'll improve. I promise. And I need some ideas. HELP!!!


	5. AhOh

Chapter 5

I need you.

Serena sighed. It's been a week since she had seen him. They've been avoiding each other, but as days passed, her need for him didn't go down, it just became desperate. It was too much for her to stay away that long from him. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she needed to see Darien. Feel him hands on her. She has this urge, even though it puzzled her, she had this feeling in her stomach. She sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. This was the most unbelievable thing ever. But what can she do? It's like her body and her mind ask two different things. She got up and started getting ready for school. This is going to be the longest day of her life. She just can feel it.

She walked down the sidewalk thinking of the kisses she had shared with Darien. They were her first, but she didn't have to kiss another just to know that it was the most intense kiss ever. This is crazy, since when does she miss Darien? Oh, well. She better get going or she is going to be late for class. 

Darien woke up thinking of Serena, as usual. This has been going on since he saw her last week. He couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful and seductive lips. How her small body fitted so perfectly with his. This is a disaster. He can't stop thinking about her because he had kissed her. 'More than once.' His mind said. ['Shut up!'] he growled. He messaged his temple trying to rid of the headache that was there. He better get up before he is late. 'Or maybe before Serena runs by.' Said a little voice in his head. He scolded the voice away and started to get ready for school. He wasn't sure if he will be concentrating in class. Other wise he's going to miss all the lesson thinking about her lips. Again. He groaned as he took a COLD shower. This is getting out of hand, and he wasn't sure if he could take anymore of it without taking her. 

Darien smiled as he remembered how Serena looked when her father came out. Well, actually, he didn't look any better. He locked the door for his apartment and started to walk to the elevator. Maybe he will bump into her today. As usual. He wanted to feel her body to his. Wanted to smell her sweet shampoo in her hair. He wanted to feel her hair through his finger. He started to feel tight in his pants and he blushed as he tried to calm his buddy down there. He took a deep breath and started to count to ten. When he felt himself rest a little, he got out of the elevator and walked down the sidewalk to school. 

When he was about to turn a corner, his body was hit with a force he knew to well. He sighed involuntarily with content by thought of her body against his. Darien slowly opened his eyes to meet with crystal blue eyes that seem to see though him. He felt his head slowly go near hers as their face came closer to each other. He could feel her breath on his lips and it was too tempting. With a frustrated groan, he pulled her head down and met her lips with his. 

Serena's eyes went wide with surprise as she felt his lips kiss her hungrily. He forgot that he was on the street and flipped her over, so that he was on top of her. He's tongue brushed over her lips demanding an entrance to the heavenly mouth of hers. She complied with no hesitation as his tongue touched her. It felt good and she couldn't help but moan as his hand went down her side brushing past the side of her breast. He let out a groan as her hand held a hand-full of his jet-black hair. Her hand felt good. All thoughts have escaped him the moment she had collided with him. It was as if he has been waiting for her. His hands became bolder as they went down her hips pulling her closer than was possible.  He grinded their hips together to get what he really wanted to get. His need for her was increasing by the minuet. He needed to touch her. He needed to have her. NOW. His mind was screaming at him to stop, that she was nothing but trouble. 

People looked at the couple that was on the pavement. They looked with surprise and embarrassment. They wondered if what kind of people would kiss each other on the pavement. Oblivious to their audience, Serena and Darien continued to eat each other's mouth as if it was life or death. 

Darien's hand went under the top of her school uniform wanting to feel her skin, to feel ever inch of her body. ['What are you doing? your kissing a 15 year old girl in a public ground.'] he thought absently as he stroked her soft flash. 

Then suddenly his conscience kicked in and he pulled away from her, not too gently. He gasped for air as he looked at her with horror. They've been making out like there was no tomorrow in the middle of a sidewalk. 

"Tell me about it." she whispered, dazedly as she sighed. 3…2…1… "WHAT?!!" She screamed as she stood up and looked around her at the audience. Her face was burning with embarrassment. Then her eyes darted to Darien's, and couldn't help but look at his lips. ['Gees Serena, your in the middle of a walkway and your kissing your worst enemy. Now you want more in front of everyone.'] she blushed at her own thought and looked up when she head Darien gasped. 

"I wouldn't mind." He purred as he looked at her from were he was standing. Suddenly he realized that she didn't say that out loud. "You didn't say that out loud did you?" he asked as he looked at her with fear and surprise written on his face.

Serena gasped as she looked at Darien. ['Darien?'] she asked unsurely. This can't be possible. 

Darien groaned as he heard her voice clear as crystal. How did this happen? 

"How should I know?" she snapped at him as he looked at her with surprise.

['Don't do that you Meatball head. Shouldn't you be at school by now?'] he asked raising his eyebrow at her. He knew that he should go to school too, but he couldn't help but tease her. ['And kiss her.'] he added to himself as he looked at her intently remembering her lips and body.

Serena blushed by his boldness. ['Pervert!'] she accused as she looked at him with fury. How could he do this to her? He must have done something to her while he was kissing her.

['I didn't do anything to you.'] he said simply as he crossed his had over his chest. This is just too much. First he couldn't stop kissing her, and now, now he can hear her thoughts like she can read his. 

Serena just shrugged her shoulder as she looked around them. The people have gone away and they were once again alone. She wondered if he will ever kiss her again.

['More than you can count.'] he purred into her mind, caressing hers seductively. He chuckled when she blushed. This can be interesting. 

As they were walking down the sidewalk, which they didn't notice, Serena's father happened to be driving by when he was his daughter walking with the man from last week. He went to a startling halt and jumped out of his car as he walked, more like jogged to were his daughter was. 

Serena turn around when she heard a foot steep. She didn't know how, but she could here a lot of things that she didn't used to her. she shook the thought out of her mind and looked over to the approaching footstep. When she saw who it was her eyes widened. More like the approaching trouble. 

['Ah-oh.'] 

Darien looked at her confused. ['What do you mean 'Ah-Oh'?'] he asked as he turn to the direction her eyes were glued at. As soon as he saw the reason his mind went blank and only one thought crossed his mind. ['Right. Ah-Oh.']

Well, I hope you like it. it might be a little short but I'm trying to get new ideas. Review please oh and, I really need your help. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOVE YA 3


	6. I NEED YOU!

Chapter 6     

I NEED YOU!!

       Serena and Darien looked at each other as her father came nearer. This is bad. She hasn't gone to school, and she was hanging out with a guy. A very bad picture to the eye of her father. 

       ['Brace yourself Darien. He's going for the prize.'] She said as she walked to him and so that she stood between her father and him. She didn't like the look on her father's face. He looked ready to kill, and for some reason, she didn't want him near Darien if he was planning on killing anyone.

       Darien unconsciously smiled tenderly at her. ['Don't worry Serena, he won't touch me. I hope.'] He said as he looked at her homicide father. He moved a little bit away from her father, not liking the look on his face. Okay, so maybe he was a little frightened by the way he was being looked at. He felt like a target. 

       He smiled nervously at him as he stood near them. "Why the hell aren't you at school young lady?" her father roared as he kept his glare at the offending man that was standing a little too far to reach. Maybe if he moved to the left-

       "I crushed into Darien and we had a little…um… ~eham~ accident." She said feeling her face flush. She didn't have to have a mirror to know that her face was red. She could feel the heat coming from her check. She smiled nervously at her father. She'd never seen him this mad before. 

       Kenji looked at Darien, daring him to say a word. Just a little sound and he will be on top of him. Strangling him to death. The picture was a satisfying scene and he was aching to do exactly what he had just planned. 

       Darien looked at Kenji warily as a picture entered his thought. Serena's father was holing his head with one hand, the other holding a blood-dripping knife as he laughed like a maniac. He swallowed hard as he touched his threatened neck. 

       Serena gasped at the picture. If it were in a different situation, she would have laughed. But she didn't think this was one bit funny. She moved closer to Darien as he cleared his throat nervously.

       ['Why do I feel all of a sudden the need to run?'] he asked Serena and she moved closer to him.

       ['That because you should.'] she said lightly, before turning sharply to him and screech into his head. [' RUN!!!!'] 

       Darien winced but didn't waste any time as he scrambled away living Serena to her father. 

       "Well?" he demanded as he looked expectantly at her. 

       "Um… I gotta go. I have to talk to mom about something." With that she ran to the direction Darien has ran off too. 

       Kenji looked at her blinking rapidly as he shook his head and got into his car and drove to his work place. He will be having a LONG talk with his daughter about UNWANTED boys. She's too young for boys. Maybe until she reaches… hmmm… yeah when she is 30 years old. That's early enough. Satisfied with his decision Kenji continued his drive to work.

       Serena saw Darien sitting on one of the benches in the park. He looked cute when he wasn't acting like the creep he was. But there was no way she was going to tell him. 

       "You already did." He said simply as he looked at her and gave her a smile. 

       Serena groaned and felt like smacking herself. "Don't read my thoughts you jerk. I need some privacy too you know." She complained frustrated. 

       "Who said I was reading it. It just comes." He said shrugging seemingly thinking nothing of it. But inside, he was confused to what was going on. What about his duty? She will need him, and these days, it was almost every day. 

       "Who is she? Who needs your help?" she was a little jealous. Does he have a girlfriend or something. She's going to have a little competition. She thought forgetting that he could read her thoughts. 

       Darien grinned raising a brow at her questioningly. ['Your jealous?'] he asked as he looked at her from the side. He almost as her face turned red. She was just too-

       "Jealous?! Ha. Why would I be jealous? Like I'm going to be jealous of you. Ha!" she snorted crossing her arms over her chest sticking her nose in the air.

       "No, need. I don't have a girlfriend." He said with a smile. He couldn't believe it, they were actually sitting and not killing each other. He turned around when he heard Serena giggle. He looked at her with a raised brow. "What?" he asked as he walked to where she was.

       "Oh, nothing." She said quickly. A little too quick. She shrugged and sate next to him. She felt like throwing herself at him but restrained herself. She looked to her side and blushed when she saw Darien looking at her with dark eyes. "Don't even think about it buddy." She warned as he came closer to her.

       "Are you telling me that you didn't like it?" he inquired. As he reached out and touched her face gently, allowing to linger longer. His thumb brushed her lower lip, as he went closer to hers. 

       Serena was in a daze as his lip touched her. It wasn't as bruising as it used to be. This was gentle. It was like a small caress on the lip. She titled her head to the side so that she could feel his lips more. 

       Darien slowly left her mouth and started kissing his way down her neck, nibbling on her soft sensitive spot. He couldn't think properly. The only thought that was going through his head was, ['Hmmm… smooth… soft… sweet.'] he's mind has gone blank as he let his mouth kiss his way to her collarbone.

       Serena moaned as she felt her body burn with anticipation. She didn't know what was going on but she liked it. She let her head drop back giving him a better access to her neck. She bit her lips when he bit her on her neck gently. He nibbled on it for a while until he was satisfied that she will be having a mark on her neck. Unconsciously his head went lower to her chest, until:

       "Serena! Darien!" Rei screamed when she saw them. She couldn't believe her eyes. they were on a public bench and they were almost having sex. She shook her head as he looked at the surprised couple.

       Serena and Darien were in a blissful moment when they were snapped back by Rei's screech. 

       ['Does she scream or what?'] Darien mattered mentally, almost making Serena giggle out. He glared at Rei as she looked at them with her hands on her hips. "Shouldn't you be at school by now?" he growled.

       "I should be asking you the same question." She said as she raised an eyebrow at them. "And you Serena, shouldn't you be at school?" she asked acting like a bigger sister. "And WHY are you making out in public with none other than Darien. Your ENEMY!" she emphasized 'enemy'. She sighed as she sat next to Serena. "How come you didn't got to school today? Don't tell me your skipping class?" she said looking at her cautiously. 

       ['Why does she have to come. GRRR…'] she shrieked mentally making Darien wince.

       ['I know. We could have been on the floor by now.'] he said silkily as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. 

       ['Your such a perverted person you know that?'] Serena huffed and crossed arms over her chest. 

       Rei looked at them questioningly. ['What's going on here? One day they are fighting the next day their kissing each other.'] 

       That evening Serena was sitting in her chair with her family eating dinner. Her father was looking at her every move. She moved uncomfortably on her chair, feeling unease by his gaze. 

       After 30 minutes of lecture about boys being a bad thing in her life, (which made her roll her eyes with a sigh.) she was allowed to back to her room. She walked up the stairs and through the short hallway. She opened the door and closed it behind her searching for the light-switch.

       All of a sudden, she was pushed against her door. Her scream was stifled when a lip crushed in to her, silencing her scream.

Well, that's it for chapter 6. I hope you liked it. thanks for reading my fic and for the reviews. 

Love Ya  3


	7. Touch Me

Chapter 7

Touch me. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

       Serena struggled against the person until she realized who it was. ['What are you doing here?'] she whispered as she sighed with content. 

       ['I needed to come and see you. Is that all right with you?'] he whispered caressing her mind gently.

       ['Yeah.'] she said with a daze, as she pressed her body with his. He had a hard body; she could feel it through his cloth. 

       ['Thanks, Bunny.'] he whispered for the unspoken complement. He pressed her even more to the door wanting to feel every inch of her body. Wanting her to feel what she was doing to him. Serena whimpered with pleasure. The hardness she had felt before was there again. He slowly slid their body to the floor so that he was on top of her, and between her legs. Serena's body didn't reject his and he didn't let anything stop him from what he was about to do. His hand went down to her breast rubbing it gently, and brushed his thumb over her nipple making her back arch to his hand. 

       She'd never felt like this before. No one has ever touched her the way he was touching her. She heard a sound and realized that it was the sound she made. 

       Darien had never felt this way before. He felt like he was no longer controlling his body. Some one else was controlling his body. But he didn't mind. He like the feeling. His hand went lower and under her shirt. Making his way over her smooth skin to her breast. He pushed the top over her head reviling a pink bra. He threw the top and moved over her so that they were in eye level. Her eyes were glazed; they were almost the color of his eyes with desire. He leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. He let his tongue enter her lips as they battled. He kissed his way down her chin and to her neck. He nibbled on the spot he found to be her sensitive spot, getting a moan for her. He continued going down her neck to her collarbone and down her chest.

%%%%

Ilene looked at her husband with a dark look. ['He's gone too far.'] She thought as she walked to where he sat watching news. She sat on the couch across from his. She looked at him expectantly as he changed the channel pretending he didn't see her. 

       Ilene cleared her throat trying to get his attention. "What was that all about, Mr.?" she demanded as she frowned at him. 

       Kenji shifted uncomfortably in his chair by the glare he was getting from his wife. "Well… I just told her what she should learn." Kenji said as he shrugged. 

       Ilene turned to the stairs when she thought she heard a voice. When nothing came, she dismissed it and continued to glare at her husband.

%%%%

       Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami were sitting in Rei's room going through her schoolwork when she remembered what had happened in the park. She couldn't believe it. Should she tell the girls? Yeah, they should know what was going on with their leader's life. She almost giggled remembering how they were all over each other.

       Mina, seeing the look on Rei's face, raised an eyebrow at her, "And what is so funny that you couldn't concentrate?" she asked as she got the attention of the other two girls. They looked at her expectantly.

       "Yeah, you look like a cat who got the cream. Spill girl." She commanded as she too got curies.

       Rei, not being able to take it, started to giggle hysterically. "You wouldn't believe what I saw today." She gasped between giggles. 

       "Spill already will ya!" cried an impatient Mina.

       "Okay, okay." She soothed as she wiped the tears that had fallen. "I didn't go to school today, so I was walked in the park. Guess who is saw?" 

       "Who??" chimed three excited voice. 

       "Serena and Darien." when she got three shocked faces, "I know. That's not the only thing. They were almost having sex on a public bench." With that she started laughing again. 

       The three blinked rapidly as they looked at the hysterical girl. One the words sank in, Mina started to laugh as well then followed by Lita. Ami tried as much as she could to hide the laughter that was threatening to come out. Not being able to resist she burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. 

       The other three looked at her with surprise. They had never seen Ami laugh like this at all. They looked at each other and started to laugh as they too, started to roll on the floor clutching their side from laughing too hard. 

       After a good laugh and some studying, the girls went to their homes since it was getting late. Rei sat in front of her fire, and started to read what was going on these days. There have been a lot of attacks. When she was about to get thorough the portal, an image came and that image left her colorless. 

       In the fire she could see Serena on the floor, with a guy, she guess Darien on top of her. Serena was almost naked to the waist. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head. She has to stop them. What has gotten into them today? She jumped up and run to the door. She opened her communicator out and called the scouts. 

       Lita's face looked tired, "Don't tell me there is another attack. I'm too tired to fight anymore." She complained as she rubbed her eyes.

       "No. You have to meet me in Serena's house right away." with that she shut her communicator and started to run. ['Grrr… I can't reach there if I am in a civil form." With that she transformed to Sailor Mars and started to run from rooftop to rooftop. ['Why does her house to be far from ours?'] She complained as she jumped over a building. She almost slipped and fell if she hadn't held on to the pole that was standing on the top. 

%%%%   

       Serena's hand became to do things she had never done before. It was as if she had done it a thousand times. She started to touch his back and got to his waistband and pulled his shirt tail out of out from his pants. She started trace her hand over his smooth and hard back. She heard Darien groan. She didn't know she had such power over him. Her hand became more blunt and started to go up to his chest and by mistake she touched his nipple. 

       Darien thought he was on fire. Her little hands were driving him crazy. When she touched his nipple, he sucked his breath and opened his eyes to look at her. She too, was looking at him with wide eyes that seem to seduce him every time he looked at them. He lowered his head and started to kiss her breast over her bra. Serena's back arched to his head, wanting to feel his skin to hers. She pulled his top over his head with ease as she held his hand over his head so that she was able to do it without any trouble. 

       When Serena saw his bare chest, her eyes widened. It was strong and had nice shape. She had never seen a naked man before, but she could tell that he had the body. 

       ['Thanks, Love.'] he purred as he lowered himself over her. When his skin touched hers, it was the softest skin he had ever felt. It was smooth. He groaned when her hand pulled him closer to her skin. 

%%%%

       Ilene looked to the stair again. She knew she had heard a groan and she wasn't mistaken this time. She decided to check and started to walk up the stairs.

%%%%

       Mars jumped from to roof trying as much as she could, not to fall. She doesn't need distraction right now. Her friend is doing things she didn't even know. She hoped the other Scouts got faster that she could. 

%%%%

       Serena arched her back, allowing him to be able to unclip her bra. She liked the feeling of his hand on her body. It felt good. Like she had felt it before.

%%%%

       Ilene reached the door. She realized that there was no light coming out from under the door. Not wanting to disturb her daughter if she was asleep. She slowly opened the door.

%%%%

       Mars reached the house and quickly de-transformed and knocked on the door. On the second knock, Serena's father, Kenji opened it for her. 

       "I have to talk to Serena." With that she dashed up the stairs to find Serena's mother opening the door.

%%%%

       Darien was about to unclip her bra when he heard a little crake. Both their head shot up. They were in big trouble. When their senses kicked back, their eyes widened as they looked at each other. 

       Darien' eyes darkened almost becoming black as he looked at the door. Serena could have sworn she saw red in his eyes. 

       The door slowly opened.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

There is Chapter 7. Darien is 18 years old. He's in his last year of high school, and Serena and her friends had just turned 15. Well. I'll try to write chapter 8 soon. Thanks for the reviews. 


	8. BUSTED!

Chapter 8     

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

       Ilene was about to go in when Rei came behind her. She smiled brightly when she stopped at her side, breathlessly. 

       "Hello Rei, what a pleasant surprise." Ilene greeted politely. 

       "Oh, I just wanted to talk to Serena. I had something to tell her," she breathed our. If she doesn't go in soon, they will regret what they are doing right now. "Can I talk to Serena alone for a little while?" She asked wanting to get Ilene as far away from the scene as possible. 

%%%%

       Darien's eyes skimmed through the door to see a conversation between Mars and another woman. They dared to come while he was with his serenity? They shall pay dearly. 

       Serena looked in horror as Darien's eyes turned red showing his anger towards whom ever was standing out side. Then she heard the voice of Rei and her mother talking to each other. How can she hear them, they were on the other side of the room. She shook her head and slowly stood up and something hit her hard. She realized that she has been making out with none other than Darien, on the floor and they were almost half naked. She jumped up and started to look for her shirt to cover herself. She can't stand here in front of Darien naked. Her face burned with embarrassment.  

       "Don't' worry, love. I won't let anyone come near you." he soothed with a hushed voice. 

       "What? Since when am I your love?" she hissed.

       But before he could answer, he saw the door open completely to revile Mars standing there. His eyes became a dark red, almost the color of blood. He snarled at her making her jump out of her skin.

       Serena looked at him with horror as he changed in front of her. She knew she should be scared, but she felt safe instead. She walked closer to him wanting to touch him again.

       ['Not now serenity. Mars has to go away.'] he said huskily as he snarled at Rei again, warning her to stay as far away as she could. 

%%%%

       Ilene looked at Rei thoughtfully before nodding her head and turned to go down the stairs. After making sure Ilene had gone, Rei turned around and opened the door slowly. When she went inside, she saw something she wasn't expecting to see. She felt like turning around and running for her life as fear consumed her. There, standing in front of her was Darien; his eyes were red as a blood. He snarled at her scaring the living out of her. 

       "Um… Darien, What's the matter?" she asked a little nervous. He was freaking her out, and how come Serena's not scared she have no idea. She moved a little closer to Serena, but was surprised by the quick movement he made as he stood in front of her. 

       "Who is this Darien you speak of, Mars? And I demand to know what you are doing in here when me and serenity are BUSY." Darien asked as he held his hand out for Serena to take. Without realizing it, Serena walked to it and put her delicately small hands in his. He pulled her to himself and pressed her small body to his own. 

       "Um… Darien, you're freaking me out now. What's the matter with you? And why do you have fangs? And HOW did YOU know that I am Mars?" She asked as she moved closer to them. 

       Darien looked at her warningly. "Don't come any closer Mars. If you do, you WILL regret it," he threatened as she ceased her movement. 

       After a minute or two later, Darien blinked and looked down to his right. Serena was standing half dressed with only her bra on. Then he looked up and saw Rei standing in front of them horror and fear in her eyes. He looked at her oddly before speaking.

       "Um…Rei, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Serena and Rei blinked back at him then relaxed a little. Darien was back. And who ever were in him before was VERY demanding. 

       "Well, if you must know, I came here to talk to Serena. But she looked very… um, busy." She said inquiringly. She was frightened by Darien when he was looking like some vampire with no fangs. She still wondered how Serena wasn't afraid of him. She looked at him, observing his face. He had change all of a sudden to some sort of blood red eyed monster and back to just plain old Darien. 

       Darien looked at the girls that were looking at him oddly, "What?" he asked feeling uncomfortable. 

       "What do you mean what? We were almost… almost… You know what, in my room, with my parents down stairs." She hissed her face flashing with embarrassment. "And since when do you call me Love?" she demanded as she looked at him expectantly. 

       Darien couldn't take it anymore. The way her face flashed, the way her little tongue came out and licked all around her small lips. He groaned with frustration. He swung her around and kissed her lips thoroughly. He forgot that Rei was there. The only thing in his mind was a lip licking and bra-wearing girl.

       Rei looked with shock. One minute he was asking, the next he was kissing Serena's day light out of her. She looked for a couple of minutes more then shook her head to clear the surprise from her mind. She has to do something. She ran to Serena and tried to separate them. When she pulled at Darien, she could have sworn he had actually growled at her. When she thought there was nothing she could do, she saw 3 figures by the window. She jumped up and ran to it, opening it for them to get in. Three mouths fall open when they saw the pair, who was some how, now on the floor, kissing each other's heads off. 

       Rei looked at the group annoyed. "Will you stop it and pulled them apart. If we don't soon, I don't think we can pulled them apart at all." 

       After a moment of silence, they scrambled to their friend. Jupiter and Rei got a hold of Serena's should as Mercury and Venus held Darien's. After lots of tries, Serena was pulled, roughly, from Darien. Their eyes were the look of hunger and longing. 

       They were so engrossed in their task that they didn't see the two figures standing by the door. NOT looking very happy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry readers. I know that this is short but, I'll try to make the next one longer. OKAY, I was thinking of making Darien vampire. Can you please tell me what you think? I Need you help!


	9. We Need Help

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 9

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

                Ilene walked down stairs and looked at her husband oddly. "Um… What's going on here?" she asked as she looked at Ken. "Why would her friend come in the middle of the night to talk to her?" Ken just shrugged his shoulder as he watched his news. 

                Ilene sighed with exasperation. ['I thought I heard a guys voice though. I wonder what is going on with Serena. She'd been acting weird these couple of weeks. 

                She was about to sit down when she heard a guys voice from upstairs and then Serena and Rei say something. She looked to her husband wondering if he had heard it too. From the murderess look on his face, she knew without any question that he did very much hear it. Slowly they stood up and started to walk up the stairs. When they reached Serena's room, what greeted them wasn't what they were expecting. There in front of them, was Serena, their LITTLE girl, under a guy, who was about to die any minutes, kissing each other, while lying on the floor half naked. 

                Ilene blinked, then blinked again. THAT is NOT her daughter there, no way no how. She slowly turned to Kenji and winced at the look of pure hatred and rage. Then something caught her eyes. Behind her daughter and the man she recognized as the guy from a couple of nights, she saw four figures trying to pry the to apart. She realized one of them was Rei but the other was people she didn't know, but recognize. They were the sailor scouts. 

                Ilene's mouth drooped in surprise as she saw the scouts pray the two figures apart.

                Kenji looked with utter shock as his daughter made out with a GUY in HER room, with her PARENTS downstairs. His eyes burned with anger as he recognized the boy from the park. He was STILL with HIS daughter? This man is asking for something that's for sure. He didn't even bother to look at the others as he saw his daughter and the offending man were pulled apart. 

                "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOUNG MAN???" Kenji shouted as he walked to his half naked daughter. " DO NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER.!!!"

                Serena, Darien, and the girls froze as they heard the voice of the only thing that they wished they never heard. Serena stared at Darien with horror written clearly on her face then she slowly looked to her father. She saw the raging look on his face and she wished she never did. He was ready to kill. Slowly her friends and Darien looked away from each other and looked over to Serena's family, with the now addition of Sammy. He gaped at his sister as she stood there with her bra on. Then he looked to the others. 

                "Wow. Cool the sailor scouts in my house." Sammy said, as he looked the girls over. 

                For the first time, Kenji noticed the three sailor girls and the commoner that he knew was Rei.  "And WHAT are YOU doing in my house?" he demanded as he looked, from the girls to his daughter then to the man that dared to touch her.  

                The scouts looked at each other then to Serena's father. Taking things into her hand, Rei stood up and walked in front of Kenji. " Mr. Thsukino, we will like to talk to you please. And…" she looked over her shoulder to look at Serena and Darien. She felt a blush spread over her face, "And can we wait outside 'till they got dressed?" 

                Kenji thought of not letting his daughter alone with the man, but a look from Ilene made him close his mouth. He turned on his heel and fled the room. Ilene looked at her daughter and the rest of the girls, "I'm dyeing to know what you have to tell us Serena." With that, she dragged Sammy out of the room and down the stairs. 

                After the three Tsukino's has gone, there was an awkward silence. All the girls looked at each other then turned to the couple who were the center of attention. They quickly turned around and left to let the couple cloth themselves. 

                Serena looked up at Darien from underneath her lashes. Her mind's eyes started to look at his bare chest as her imagination started to get more intense. Darien felt like taking her there and then with the images she was sending into his mind. He started to move closer to her, his desire firing up and over the roof. ['Can I, just once…'] he whispered into her mind as his hand went out to her. Not being able to resist the urge to be close to him, she threw herself at him, letting her body press to his and her lips crush his. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his lower body to hers. She grinded her hips liking the feeling of the hard thing she felt. 

                Darien groaned with pleaser as he pushed her against the door feeling her soft skin pressed to his. Suddenly something came to his mind, Serena was innocent, and she didn't know anything that they were doing. He reluctantly left her soft lips, giving her small butter fly kisses. ['I think it's time for us to go downstairs.'] he mumbled dazedly into her mind. 

                Serena sighed as she rested her head on his chest. ['I don't want to move at all. I feel so warm and cozy.'] she sighed softly. Darien detached himself from her warm and welcoming body and started to search for his shirt. After a couple of minutes, he found them under the bed and dressed as he waited for Serena to get ready. 

                Serena slowly walked to the door and opened it. She looked behind her to make sure Darien was following then started to walk down the stairs. Once downstairs, Serena looked around and smiled nervously.

                The first thing she did was search for Darien's comfort. When she felt warmth around her body, she smiled softly. She felt hands rubbing her arms. She looked down to see that there was none. Then realized that it was Darien, trying to comfort her. she smiled at him then sat one of the chairs that was not occupied. 

                Darien walked and sat down next to her, not wanting to miss her warmth. They sat there and looked at Serena's family and friends. 

                "Well, will someone please tell me what is going on here?" Ken asked finally exasperated from the days of shouting he made on Serena's friend. 

                Serena and her friends gave each other a look and nodded. Serena cleared her throat and looked at her father, "um, dad, I… we have something to tell you." she said as she moved on her sit. "Dad, Mom, Me and the girls are um… thesailorscouts." She blurted it out.

                Darien looked at her blankly as the rest of the Tsukino's looked at her in shock. Sammy blinked a couple of times, then started to laugh. "Right, and I'm the king of the world." He commented sarcastically. 

                "What are you talking about, dear?" Ilene asked glaring at Sammy. 

                "Mom, I'm Sailor Moon, and they are the Sailor Scouts." She mumbled softly as she rubbed her thigh, which of course caught Darien's attention. Seeing that she had done something to him and feeling him growled in her head, Serena looked at him her inside curving for his touch as heat spread inside her. 

                ['Serena… need… touch…'] Darien's mind said as his body responded to it by getting closer to her. The girls looked at Serena then saw that her eyes has went blank and that Darien and herself are looking at each other. 

                Mina looked at then funnily then cleared her throat bringing them from their trance. Kenji didn't say anything the whole time as he observed his daughter. He saw the way Serena was looking at the young man. 

                ['Darien?'] she whispered as she looked at him. ['What is happening to us?']

                Darien sighed and slowly imagined himself, softly hugging her. He looked over to Serena and smiled when he saw the relaxed state she was in. 

                Serena felt to warm arms around her as her nerves started to go insane. She sighed and relaxed at the feeling he was giving her as he brushed her hair in a soothing manner. She knew that he wasn't actually touching her, but it was all the same. 

                The girls looked at each other wondering what has gotten into their leader and her nemesis. They saw the tenderly ways that they were looking at each other. 

                Ilene looked at her daughter and couldn't help but observe the way Serena looked at the young man and the smile they gave each other. She realized that they were more than just enemies. And they didn't even know it. a soft smile made it's way to her lips. Her daughter was in a safe hand and she wasn't worried about her finding a good mate to live her life with. If only they knew how deeply they cared for each other. 

                Kenji looked at Darien warily as he looked at his little girl. He saw the way they were looking at each other and it was making him feel unease. His hands were clenched, his knuckled white from the force he was putting on them. He could see that his daughter liked the man and he was scared for her. He didn't want his little girl getting hurt in the hand of a boy. He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from strangling the man that shared his daughter's love. 

                Darien looked at her his mind luring with things that was never to be thought. He knew that she could see what he was thinking, but he couldn't help it. It was just too much for him. He slowly moved closer to her and leaned in wanting to feel her soft lips and soft skin. 

                Serena looked at Darien as he moved closer to her. She liked the feeling of his body to hers and she didn't want to stop it from happening as she also leaned to him. Her hand started to lift and touched his check as she and caressed it softly. 

                The audience looked in surprise and pure shock as the two couple share a moment oblivious to them as they showed tender and soft touched to each other. 

                Darien went closer to her. he could feel her breath on his lips and it drove him crazy. His hands went to her neck as his lips brushed her. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry I took so long to write. But I'm really sorry an it won't take this long next time. Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.  

Hey sexkitten258. it's alright as long as it's not exactly the same. I don't mind it. 


	10. How Could This Be?

Can't stay away from you?

Chapter 10     

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

          Their lips came together as their hand explored each other's body. They couldn't handle it. It was more than they could control. They just have to do it. Their lips battled with each other, fighting for victory. Darien's hand started to wonder down as his lips harassed hers. Serena moaned when his hand made it's way down to her neck and down to her chest. He was about to start to unbutton her shirt when he realized that they had audience. Not a pretty one too. He quickly moved away from her and stood up. He saw all the shocked faces and couldn't help it as blush stained his face. 

          He turned to Serena and he tried to smile at the dazed look on her face and the way her lips was swollen from his kiss. From looking at her lips, images of them doing more thing than just kissing came into his mind and his eyes went to Serena's eyes, and wasn't surprise when he saw the surprised and a faint blush on her checks. 

          ['Oh gods, I better get out of here before I do something drastic.'] he thought. 

          Serena saw that and looked on not blinking. ['Your gonna go. And leave me here to a lion's dean?'] she whispered softly through their links.

          ['I'm sorry, but if I stay any longer they will kill me for sure. And I don't want to be in your dad's presence. I'm too scared.'] he shuddered at the thought of a rob around his neck. ['I gotta go.'] with that he jumped for the door and he was out of the house in no more than seconds.

          Serena blinked a couple of time then stood from where she was sited. She didn't want to hear what they have to say to her. She was disgusted. The night has been hell and she didn't want anything to do with anyone. A feeling of sorrow hit her as she stumbled back from the emotion. 

          ['Was I really that disgusting to you?'] asked a very hurt sounding Darien. Serena's eyes widened as she remembered that they still could read each other's mind. 

          ['No, no, that's not it at all. Not you, you're not disgusting at all. Actually you are the opposite.'] she blushed at her bluntness felt warm arms around her. 

          ['Thanks,'] he whispered softly as he rubbed his hand through their link. Somehow, her being sailor moon didn't seem to bother him at all. 

          Serena closed her eyes relishing the feeling of his imaginary arms around her. It almost felt real. Her skin wished that he was really here.

          ['I wish I was there too.'] Said a mischievous voice. She couldn't help but blush at the images of the earlier action entered her vision. 

          Ilene, Ken, Sammy, and the Scouts looked at Serena confused. She had a silly smile and her face was red. They saw how she held herself and the way she held her head to one side closing her eyes. 

          Serena blinked a couple of times then started to go upstairs not even giving a back glance to the rest of the audience that was watching with shock expression on their faces. 

          Serena sighed with content as she sat on her bed. She could still feel Darien's presence with in her, and it made her sigh with content. While feeling Darien soothing motion on her body, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 

          Darien lay on his bed soothing Serena into a deep sleep. When he felt her relax, he, himself started to close his eyes, his lids getting heavy. His dream was filled with Serena. She was everywhere. He felt everything of her: her lips, her skin, and her desire. Suddenly while his dream were playing her heard Serena.

          ['Darien!'] it was a desperate plea. He searched for her presence and felt her need. Her desire. He felt her. His hand searched hers, and pulled her body to his. He felt her sigh and relax in to his arms. 

          ['Serena,'] he sighed as he slowly rubbed his hand over her shoulder and down her arms 'till he reached her hand. He entwined their fingers in an intimated way making him feel complete. 

          His other hand rubbed her back affectionately as his other hand slowly massaged her hand with his thumb. 

          Unknown to them, they were starting a fire between them that was never seen before. Their desire for each other made the moon as hot as the sun. They were becoming one and if nothing wake them up, they could never control their need. 

          Serena's free arm was around his neck pulling him to her, wanting to feel him against her. She was in a trance as she tagged at his button-up nightshirt making it open and reveal a smooth chest for her hand to run over. ['Darien…'] 

          Serena's heart was beating fast as she felt his hand made it's way up to her shoulder and to her breast. It was a simple touch that send shiver up and down her spine. Unlike other times, she was not wearing bra because it was night and it was easy for Darien to feel her breast more with detail than other times. He ran his finger over her nipple making it harden beneath his finger. While his one hand played with Serena's breast, the other one was still holding her hand, fingers locked together, showing their affection. He lifted their hand over her shoulder as his lips touched hers in a soft caress. The innocent like kiss became more demanding and overwhelming for the tow to handle. 

          Darien slowly lifted her shirt over her head revealing a soft breast that needed his attention. The softness of it made Darien weak with desire. He lifted his hand and caressed the softness with his finger. Memorizing every shape and curve of her luscious body. His lowered his head to her perfect and full breast and slowly licked it with his tongue loving the salty way it tasted on his lips. He took her nipples in his mouth and started to suck gently on them and his other hand played with her other nipple. 

          Serena moaned at the sensation. No one has ever done this to her. Not even close and it felt good. She never knew this things can make people feel this good. She was surprised when he kissed his way down. She tensed a little when he reached her belly.

          ['Oh god Serena. What are you dong to me?'] he breathed harshly. 

          Serena was moaning when all of a sudden:

          BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

          She launched form her bed and looked around. She looked down to look if it was just a dream and that she was still dressed. But no such luck. Her top was of and her nipples were red from the treatment they got, and she had bits on her belly. 

          ['Oh God.'] she thought as she searched for her cloth and walk to the bathroom. It was real. Even though they weren't together, it was real. She still felt his lips on her body and it send shiver running up and down her body. She remembered the way his kissed her skin, the way their hands held each other's so affectionately. She didn't want to admit it but she wanted him again. She wanted him in a way she has never wanted anyone. She wanted him to touch her in places no one could ever touch her. 

          ['Serena…'] She heard Darien breath through their links. 

          ['Darien?'] she whispered as she stood still and concentrated on his presence, she felt his emotions: confusion, then realization.

          ['Did we…?'] he couldn't finish it. It was just too embarrassing. What he thought was a dream turned out to be real. What is going on here? What has happened to them? 

          ['I don't know…Love.'] she answered unconsciously and Darien didn't seem to notice either. After a little while, Serena started to walk out of her room and into the bathroom. She took of her cloth and she stared at her naked body. Unknown to her, her mind partner was seeing the images she was looking at and it wasn't helping him to calm down one bit. 

          ['Serena!!!! What the hell do you think your doing, turn AWAY from the mirror right NOW!!!'] she screamed as he tried to shake the perfect images of her bare body. ['Oh, God. What am I going to do? And what a body.'] he add as he sighed. This is going to be really hard. 

          Serena's hole body turned crimson red as she turned away from the mirror. How EMBARRESSING. Not only is she looking at her naked body, someone else was looking at it with her. 

          ['Oh god, can it get any worse?'] her thought were answered as she saw images of herself with Darien. Both NAKED. She shrieked and clutched her head in her hand. She knew, she just knew that, THAT image came from Darien. 

          ['Darien!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!'] she shrieked. She couldn't believe it. It was the most intimate thing she'd ever seen. She started to wash herself as she tired not to look at herself. When she reached her breast she heard groan from her head and she couldn't help but flash with embarrassment. How is she supposed to wash or do anything without him seeing it or feeling it?

          ['You can't.'] Darien said smugly as he sent her pictures in her head. Serena quickly put on her clothes and started to run to her room and started to change into something that will not be too showy. 

          Darien sat on his couch as he took a sip from him mug. His lips still tingled from Serena's kisses and her smooth skin. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He remembered the way her body looked through their links and he couldn't help it but imagine how it would feel like beneath him. He groaned, as he heard another screech from Serena. This is going to be a long day. He could feel it.

          As Serena ran to school she wasn't looked were she was going. Her mind was on certain blacked-haired, blue-eyed teen she couldn't keep her hands off.

          Unknown to her, a dark figure was waiting for her in an alley. Waiting for her arrival. When the figure was sure that she was on the right place he thrust his hand and caught her un-expecting figure. 

          When she turned a corner she was pulled into a nearby alley and her scream was muffled when a strong hand covered her mouth. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'm really sorry I took sooo long to update. But I did and I'll try to write more and fast. I'll try to make it longer. And thank you for all the reviews. 

Love ya 3


	11. Who Dares To Touch My Woman?

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 11

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!

          Serena's scream was muffled as strong hands clap on her mouth. She was pressed against the wall and felt lips on her. She knew, without a second thought that this was Darien. She didn't have to look at him to know who he was. She knew whose lips were harassing. How could she not? It was the same lip that has been non hers from quite sometime. As his kisses became more passionate and more demanding, she knew she have to stop before something happens in the middle of the alley. 

                Darien couldn't take it. He was planning on going to school and he would have if a certain Meatball headed blond didn't occupy his thoughts. God, he was addicted to her. He can't last a day without touching her or kissing her in a way no other man can. His hand started to go down her side and around her waist.

          ['So sweet…'] he mumbled in his mind as he ran his fingers over her soft flash that he so wanted to touch. He wanted her like he never wanted any others. He wanted to touch her and kiss away all her fears and worries. Pushed into her deepening the kiss. He needed to feel her and he needed it now. As his hand moved up he felt Serena shiver. It made him smile that he could do this to her without her knowing it. He hugged her body to him pressing her hard between himself and the wall. He wanted her and he couldn't hold it in anymore. They separated when the need to breath came and Darien rested his head on hers and smiled when he felt her sight with content. 

          Serena couldn't help it but melt into his touch. This was just too much to handle. She knew she was young and all but there was something that she wanted so badly to do and she knew Darien wanted it too. She couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed Darien and put her hand around his neck and wrapped her legs around his slim waist. She crossed her ankle and pulled his stiff form to her body. She knew she was going to be late but she just couldn't stop herself. There was something that was doing this in her. Something that has always been there but she never noticed. 

          Darien granted when he felts Serena pull him into her. He could feel every curve of her body and it was driving him crazy. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop now. He was deep and he can't dig himself out. 

                "Serena, I can't stop myself." He whispered harshly as he panted. 

          Serena shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her neck and a small moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. She sighed as she felt Darien press his hips to hers wanting to feel her as close to him as possible. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. As his hand caressed her soft skin around her waist the other one made it's way down to her thigh and touched the soft skin that was exposed for his touch only. He groan when he felt her arch towards him. She has no idea what she was doing to him by just doing that. 

          ['We can't do this, we have school.'] he whispered mentally as he tried to move away from her addictive body. He wanted her so much that it hurts. He brushed her hair from her face tenderly, something they have never down before. 

          ['Endy, I…'] Serena jerked back when reality kicked in. what just happened. For a second there she couldn't remember what happened. She looked up at Darien and was surprise to see confusion in his eyes. She slowly lowered her legs from his waist and landed gently on the floor. She felt her body protest to her movement but she can't just stand here all day and look at Darien. They have to go to school. 

          "I have to go to school." She mumbled as she detached her body from Darien's warm ones. 

          Darien wanted to say no, wanted her to stay with him for a while but he couldn't speak one word out. She had called him Endy. He had seen her eyes, how they have changed from desire and lust to something tender. He wanted to feel those feeling again. He wanted to see her eyes as she looked at him with her hypnotizing eyes. He slowly let go of her and watched her as she walked to her school without any glance to her back. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

          Serena made her way to school. She knew she was going to be late but she didn't seem to mind. Her mind has registered that more than anything in this world; she wanted Darien's arms around her. She wondered if he felt the same way.

          ['You have no idea'] Whispered a distance voice of Darien. She could hear his frustration by the way he was talking. She could almost feel his stiff form as he walked to school. 

          She entered her classroom and everybody looked her way. Ms. H looked at Serena with worry in her eyes. She might no be have acted as if she cared for Serena, but she does. 

          Serena sat on her chair and listen to Ms. H go on with her lessons. Things were going really bad today. First she have dream that contains a really…. Aham… intimate things. Them she meets Darien in an alley and they get to their make out session. What next? Serena's head was so confused that she didn't realized her thought's were being read by someone else who was being, well, turned on. Their mind mended and everything around them melted away. 

          Serena's eyes slowly closed as her lips touched something soft and gentle. She felt hands on her breast touching her and messaging it though the cloth she was wearing. She felt herself arch into his hand as she bit her lips hard to stop from moaning out. ['Darien!'] she scream in pleasure when his lips touched her now, naked chest. Just them she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. 

          Everybody in the class looked at her as she cried with pleasure. Ami, Mina, Lita, and Rei looked at her with worry. (AN: Rei goes to the same school with the other girls. Hey this is my story so sue me. :P) They couldn't help but wondered what was going on with their friend. She has changed, and it was not a change they expected. She has became more distance and more emotional. She wasn't the only one thought, no, they have seen the same change in Darien too. He has changed. 

          Serena blushed as she saw all eyes turn towards her. ['Darien!!! I'm going to KILL you!!!'] she screamed mentally. She heard a chuckle and couldn't help but like the sound of it. 

          ['I'm flattered Serena. Really I am, but moaning in front of all your classmates.'] he mocked. ['Serena, you should know better.'] he scolded as he tried to suppress the laughter that came over him. It was just too much. 

                Serena felt her face go red as she apologized to the class and excused herself to the bathroom. 

          ['God, Darien. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone.'] she begged as she messaged her temple. 

          ['I'm sorry. I didn't meant to embarrass you.'] he whispered softly as he closed his eyes and kissed her softly on her forehead. ['I'm sorry.']

          ['It's okay. You didn't mean it.'] she said softly as she rested her head on his chest. She could live like this forever. But everything has to come to an end. She wished she could stay like this forever but she can't.

          ['I wish we could too. But you have to go back to class. Can you meet me at lunch? I'll come to your school.'] he asked as he breathed in her scent. 

          ['Okay. I'll see you then.'] she leaned in and kissed him softly. It was one of those moments, when they don't argue. The tender and loving moments, when they are no longer themselves. They would never admit that they had feeling. It's just a kissing and well, what ever you want to call it thing. 

          Serena walked to her classroom and flashed when all the student looked at her oddly. She shrugged them off and sate on her chair and started to make out what her teacher was saying. But it was so hard. She just couldn't take it. Everything around her has change. Or maybe it's her. But she didn't know. Things were changing, and they were changing fast. She tried so hard to grasp what has happened in the past days. She sighed as she shook her head to clear her mind. 

          Darien sat in his class and was thinking the same thing. Things have changed, he could agree with her. All he thought about was Serena. All he wanted was Serena. He could feel Serena everywhere he goes. He shuddered at the thought of Serena's perfect body. 

          Serena was walking home that afternoon when she was pulled roughly into an alley. She gasped with surprise, but didn't move

          She felt lips on her and kissed back thinking it was Darien. But then suddenly she realized that the lips she felt were not the soft and warm lips she knew too well, no. the lips she felt was a lip of a stranger whose mouth smell like an alcohol. Serena struggled against the body that had her pinned to the wall. 

          ['HELP!!! Darien!!!!!'] she screamed mentally.

          Darien was walking down the street to go to the arcade to meet his friend when a sudden feeling of horror and danger hit him. He looked around wondering if Tuxedo mask was needed. But then again, he didn't feel Serena transform into Sailor Moon.

          Then suddenly he heard the most paining cry. ['HELP!!! Darien!!!!!'] he ran to the way of her house. When he reached the ally. There standing in front of him was Serena, pressed against the wall her shirt ripped and a man against her on the process of unbuckling his belt.

          Rage went through his body as he saw his lover being touched by another man. ['How dare he touch her?!?!?!'] his mind scream. Instead of Darien standing, there in his place was a man of pure rage and anger. His eyes were red and his body shook with furry. His hair brushed around his face making him look like a hunter prying his victim. His eyes became the color of blood as he launched himself at the man who dared to touch his woman.

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm doing my best on righting as fast as possible. And I want to thank you for the idea's you gave me. I'll be using it on the next chapter. 

          The next chapter is going to be very intimate. I hope you enjoyed your read. Thanks all. 

Love ya 3


	12. The Battle: A

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 12

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

          Serena felt fear and horror inside of her. She had never been this violated. No one has never done that to her. She was scared; scared she might loose something she couldn't take back. His dirty hand muffled her cries for help as his other one ripped the top of her uniform. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his pleased face. She didn't want to satisfy him by crying in front of him, but she couldn't stop the tears that came from her eyes. As if feeling her pain the sky started to roar crying for her as raindrops fall on her checks then more. 

          When she felt his hand go down, she felt another presence with them. She looked up to see a very scary looking Darien. His eyes were red and the thunder gave him a dark look that even made her shiver with fear.

          "Get AWAY from her." He demanded quietly yet dangerous. 

          "Look here buddy, if you want to have a piece fine but you're ruining my dessert." The man grumbled his bad breath shrinking Serena. 

          "I said GET AWAY from her." This time he was near and as soon as the man saw him he scrambled away from Serena's body. 

          "Hey dude. No need to go all red on me.'' He said as he tried to get away from Darien's deadly glare. 

Darien looked at the man with hate he never knew he had and punched him square on the nose hearing a satisfying crack. He turned around to Serena's falling form and hugged her close to his body, wanting to protect her from anything that was there to threaten. He whispered comforting words into her ears calming her down. He pulled her into his arm and shrug off his jacket putting it on her shoulder to cover herself. They started to walk slowly as not to hurry her around. He gave a disgusted look to the man on the floor before walking to his apartment. 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

          Serena sighed with content as the heat touched her skin as they entered his apartment. Outside was cold. The rain was worse and she didn't think she could walk all the way home. 

          Lightning struck and Serena jumped moving closer to Darien. ['I HATE thunder.'] she confessed. 

          ['It's okay, baby. I won't let anything happen to you.'] he whispered as he hugged her closely to himself. He led her to the couch and went to his room to bring a blanket for her to warm herself with. 

          When he returned, Serena was laying on the couch her body tightly in a ball. He felt anger wash over him. ['Don't worry Serena, everything is going to be okay. You'll see.'] he comforted her as he walked to her and put the blanket on her. 

          ['Stay here with me.'] she whispered in a small voice. ['I want you next to me.'] 

          Darien sighed as he lay next to her, bringing her soft body to his. He looked down at her and was surprised when he found her looking at him.

          ['Kiss me.'] she asked, more like requested. 

          ['Serena, not now, I don't want to take advantage of you. Don't do this to me.'] he sighed as he looked away from her hurtful eyes. 

          ['Please? Don't you want to kiss me?'] she asked as tear filled her eyes. 

          ['No, no. That's not it at all. I would love to kiss you. But I won't be responsible for the consequences.'] he breathed on her neck making her shiver with delight. 

          ['Consequences?'] she squeaked as he licked her neck seductively. 

          ['Consequences.'] he leaned down and was about to kiss her lips when a beeping sound came from Serena's pocket. ['Damn.'] he cursed as he pulled away from her. 

['Sorry, Sailor Moon needed.'] she took out her communicator and flipped it open. Rei appeared on the small screen.

"Serena, Sailor moon needed at the park." With that Rei's face disappeared. 

Well, that was weird. I  better go, I'll see you later Darien. She was about to get off of the couch when a hand pulled her down. 

"You're not thinking of going without me were you?" he asked slyly as he stood up and produced a rose. 

"Tu-tu- Tuxedo Mask" she chocked out with her mouth hanging open. When she released that she must have looked like a fool when she was standing there in front of him gaping like a fish out of water, she closed her mouth. 

"Come on, let's go help your friends." With that he scooped her into his arms and jumped to his balcony and made his way to the park. 

"Can't they think of an original place for once. It's always at the park.'' She grumbled as she looked down at the passing city. 

Darien laughed throatily at her remark. She was just too cute. ['Thanks.'] she replied shyly. Darien groaned when he remember the link. How can he forget? 

When they reached they were surprised to see the scouts doing good. ['At least they won't scream at me this time.']

Darien looked at her, his brow furrowed. ['What do you mean by 'This time'?'] Serena's eyes widened when she realized that Darien had heard her thoughts. 

['stop reading my mind you creep. I need my privacy too.'] she huffed crossing her arm over her chest.

['Don't try to change the subject on me. What do they say to you?'] 

['Nothing okay? Just leave me alone.'] with that she stormed off to the battle. She looked around and saw Rei give her a dirty look. ['What did I do now?'] she was taken aback by the look but she brushed it off.

Darien looked at her with curious look as a frowned came on his lips. He knew if he thought she might read it. He sighed as he walked to Serena's side and saw that she was almost in tears. He shook his head and went to the battle. 

Rei looked up when she saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arrive together. She knew she should be happy for her but she couldn't tell them that. Unconsciously she gave her a dirty look and turned around to the battle. She saw a sharp object thrown at her and without thinking a red energy blasted from her body and into the monster who was laughing his heads off. It hit him square on the chest blowing him into dust. 

Every body watched with awe as the Mar's symbol glowed on her forehead for a split second then disappears living her to collapse to the floor. 

"Rei!!!!" Serena screamed as she ran to her fallen friend. She cradled her head on her lap and brushed her bangs away from her dace. 

Luna looked in disbelief. No one could master such power. Only the moon princess could. THE MOON PRINCESS!!!!! Why didn't she think of it before? Rei was a great leader and she was as graceful as a princess. The way she held herself was good enough. She walked up to her and sate by her head. She was as beautiful as a princess too. She shook her head. She should have known. And she thought Serena was the princess. Now she wanted to laugh. She couldn't even save herself. (Luna isn't going against Serena. She's just being… herself, I guess. You know the taunting cat that she is.) 

Darien looked at Serena as she held Rei. There was something that wasn't right. There was something missing. His thoughts were interacted when Luna cleared her throat. They looked at her questioningly as she smiled from ear to ear. Darien didn't like the look one bit. 

"We have found her." She said with pride.

"Found who?" 

"The Moon Princess!"

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

Okay everyone. I made a little twist in this chapter. I want to make the story longer. I know that this chapter is short but I'll try to make the next chapter. Please review and give me some ideas. And I'll try to put in as much action as I can. Thank you all. 

Love ya 3


	13. I Can't Take This Any More

AN: Hello dear readers. Thank you for all the reviews. I know I said I was going to make chapter 11 intimate, but I changed my mind. I want to make a little twist and make the story longer. Honestly, I don't have Rei, but I don't like her too. And she is NOT the Moon Princess. They just thought she was because she got her power before them. Oh and Serena and Darien don't love each other…. Yet, it's kind of a fling.  And the rest will be in the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 13

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

            "The Princess!" Luna almost squealed. (Which is unlike Luna.) 

            Serena felt Darien stiffen behind her and looked over at him. He has been quite. She turned back to the unconscious girl in her arm.

 Every one gaped at her as she walked around them and stood in front of Rei. ['We finally found her.']

            Darien looked at Rei with a daze. She's the Moon Princess? But she doesn't look like her. He walked to her side and touched her skin softly. He didn't feel the same way he does when it was in his dream. 

            ['Darien?'] Serena asked as she looked at him questioningly? Why is he ignoring her? She knew he was there. He wouldn't leave her alone. But he was ignoring her. ['Do you know something about the Moon princess?']

            Darien looked at her and sighed. ['Yeah, I have a dream about her, she always asks me to bring her the Silver Imperial Crystal. She always called me Prince Endymion. I think I knew her before, not in this life though.'] he sighed again as he ran his hand through his hair, a thing Serena knew he did it when he was frustrated. ['You know me too well.'] he said as he sent a smile her way. 

            Serena smiled up at him and looked down again when she felt Rei stir in her arms. 

            "Get the plate number of the truck that ran over me." She mumbled as she rubbed her head tenderly. "What just happened? The last thing I remember, there was this ugly monster and a sharp thing." 

            "Well, Luna here thinks you're the Moon Princess." Lita answered as she offered her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

            "I didn't say 'I _think_ she is the Moon Princess' I said 'I _know_ she is the Moon princess" she sniffed as she smile smugly at them. 

            Every one looked at her with odd expression. When she realized she must have looked like a fool, her face got red and shrugged her shoulder. "What? I'm just happy that we found our princess." Luna shook her head and started to pace around. "You need a protection so I'll be staying with you. And oh yeah, since you are the powerful one I thing you should be the leader, don't you think?" she turned to Serena and the rest. Serena smiled weakly.

            "Of course. We need the best." She swallowed hard. They were just making decisions and they didn't even asked. 

            ['It's okay Serena.

            "So, What do you know about the Moon Princess, Luna?" Ami asked. 

            "Hmmm…" Luna said with a thoughtful look. "I remember that she was in love with a prince known as Prince Endymion." 

            "So, now we have to look for a Prince?" Mina asked as she rubbed her hand over her forehead. This all things are so complicated it was giving her a headache. 

            "Ye-"

            "No need." 

            Everybody turned to Darien, giving him weird looks. "I…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm Prince Endymion." He confessed as he looked at Serena. She wasn't looking at him. Not even a glance. He sighed and looked at Rei who looks very happy. He groaned mentally and Serena looked at him in confusion. She rolled her eyes and focused on Rei. 

            Rei smiled form ear to ear. ['I knew we were meant to be. The others were wrong about Serena and Darien liking each other. How can he love her when he could love me.']

            Serena lay on her bed as she looked up at the ceiling. She felt like crying. It has been two days since she saw the girls. She didn't think she could face them. It was just too much. She was used to having Darien around or something. But now, he was dating Rei and seemed to be too busy for her. She sighed and turned her face to another side not wanting to think about Darien anymore. "Darien" she breathed. 

            ['You okay Serena?'] Serena's thoughts were interrupted when Darien's voice came through their links. 

            ['Yeah, of course I am.'] She lied. She knew she was lying and so did he. She felt strong arms around her, comforting her, then soft lips pressing against her temple, then down her check. ['Darien,'] she moaned as he made his way to her neck. He nibbled on her neck and continued his journey to her shoulder. She wondered if he had done this to Rei…? REI!!! How could she do this to her friend? ['Darien!! Stop!! We can't. What about Rei, what would she think of us?'] she cried as she moved away from the warmth she felt. 

            ['I've never done this with Rei, and I'm not planning to. I haven't even held hands with her let alone kiss her. She meant nothing to me. I'm doing this for destiny, I hate Destiny.'] she could feel his frustration through their link. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She knew she was falling for him but she wasn't about to admit it yet. There were a lot of things that is going on. It was too complicated. She didn't want Darien to hear this so she didn't think of it. 

            ['I need to sleep now Darien, good night.'] she whispered and crept in to her bed. She put her blanket around her body and closed her eyes. 

            Darien on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping. His thoughts were going to Serena and her delicious body. He wanted her more than just for her body. But he wasn't ready to admit it. After a couple of minutes his lids began to get heavy and he gave to the sleep that he needed. 

            **Dream yet reality**

Darien was sitting on a bench in the park as the sun set. He felt another presence and turned around to see Serena sitting on the other side of the bench. He unconsciously walked to her side and sat. As if on their own will, his hand stretched his arms to run his hand through her hair. He felt the softness of her hair in his hand. She seemed to notice just then and looked at him with a smile she looked into his eyes as he closed the gape between them. Their lips met furiously as they drank each other. Their hands tore at each other's cloth. After minutes of passion they lay on the ground in their nude form. He lay on top of her as he marveled her naked form. He had never seen such beauty in his life. "You're so beautiful," he breathed as he kissed her shoulder. His body tensed as he felt her open her legs a little letting him slip between them. Darien gasped as he felt her womanhood against his hard member. He wanted to push into her as fast as he could so he can feel her warmth around him. But he knew better, he knew that this was going to be her first time and he wanted it to be slow and gentle. As he was about to enter her she started to fade away and their surrounding blurred and he was back in his room (still aroused and naked.) where he was laying

**End of Dream yet reality**

His head shot up as looked around him. God what has happened? He groaned as he remembered her body beneath him. He wanted her and he wanted her now. ['Serena.'] he growled as he felt her shock and embarrassment. 

['Oh, God.'] she whispered as she pulled the blanket closer to her body. She couldn't believe she had done that. She remembered the things she felt as he lay between her legs. Her face went red as she heard Darien groan. ['I can't believe we did that.'] she muttered to herself as she rocked on her bed. 

Darien ran his hand through his hair as sighed a frustrated sigh. ['Serena, I need you now. I'm coming to your house and I mean it.'] he said desperately as he ran around his room searching for his nightclothes. He didn't even bother to change to real clothes as he transformed and jump out of his balcony.

Serena was just sitting there when what he said just registered. ['WHAT?!! You will not come to my room.'] she cried as she looked franticly for Luna. She sighed a sighed as she remembered that she was no longer with her. She was now with Rei. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on her window. ['Is that you Darien?'] she asked carefully as she pulled the sheet around her body closely.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

            Thank you all for the reviews and compliment you sent me. I really appreciate it. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to ask you what you think. I want to know if I let them have some action on the next chapter or someone walk in on them. Please send me Reviews. 

Love ya 3


	14. Passionate Night

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 14

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

            Rei lay on her bed as she thought of all the things that has passed. Things were going fast. Too fast. But there was something that was bothering her, even though she was going out with Darien, he had never held her hand or kissed her. He seemed distance, almost as if he doesn't like her. She thought he liked her more than Serena, but he never done things with her, that he did with Serena. 

            Serena pulled the sheet around her as she looked at the window. She knew it was him, she could feel his presence as if she was looking at him. She heard him chuckle. 

            ['Open the window Serena. It's raining you know?'] he grumbled. She stood up from her bed clad in her sheets and walked to the window. She pushed the curtain away from the window and almost laughed yet felt sorry for Darien. He was sitting on top of a tree socked to the core. She quickly opened the window and stepped back giving him space to enter. He quickly claimed through the window and de-transformed. Serena blushed as she realized that he was still wearing his night cloth. 

            ['And your wearing nothing under that sheet now, are you?'] he purred as he went closer to her. She began to move back as he came nearer until she had no wear to go and was stuck between him and her bed. Darien closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a soul-searing kiss. The sheet that was around her fell to the floor as she let her hands explore his body. She slowly undone his shirt and pushed it over his shoulder and it fell to the floor joining her sheet. 

            ['Serena, I don't think I can stop now. If I don't, please don't hate me.'] after his last thought, they sank into the bed as he lay on top of her his hand around her bare back. He slowly traced her back and then her waist to her stomach. She had the softest skin. He could feel her shiver underneath him and that was arousing him more than ever. He slowly took her hand in his and lifted it to his waist letting her push his night pants down, which fell to the floor then his boxers. Darien sucked in a breath when he felt her soft hand on his skin. It felt so good to feel her touch him. What surprised him the most was when her hand went up and over his inner thighs. He wasn't expecting her to do this kind of things to him and it was pushing him over the age. He felt her hand shack when she reached his member, as much as he wanted her to touch him, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he stopped her by taking her hand in his and pushed it over her head. He wanted her to have as much pleaser as he could give. He wanted her to feel things she had never felt before. He caressed his way down her arms and to her breast. He slowly cupped it in his palm and messaged it gently. He slowly parted her legs and rested between them. He growled as he felt her soft skin and even louder when she wrapped legs around him. He did all he could to control himself. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was going to. He trailed butterfly kisses down her chin and to her neck and down to her chest. He slowly kissed around her nipple and then finally kissed it getting a moan from her. 

            Serena had never felt this way. Sure, he's kissed her like this in her dreams, but this was different and this was real. She felt him kiss her below the breast and down to her belly getting free from her grasp around his waist. She gasped when he went lower and held his head in place. 

            Darien looked up at her and realized that she wasn't ready to go that intimate. He started to go up and between her breast and up to her face capturing her lips again. He entwined their fingers, as his member got closer to her womanhood, he slowly pushed into her muffling her gasp, then pushed faster as he broke through her barrier. He swallowed her cry and kissed her, easing her pain. He slowly pushed in and out of her in a slow pace. 

            Outside, the Moon hangs on the sky brighter than ever. As their passion increased, the light of the Moon got brighter. Their pace went faster as they held tighter. Darien slowly opened his eyes to look at her face to see any pain on it, but all he saw was pure pleasure. Feeling Darien's stare Serena slowly opened her eyes and mate his gaze with her own. ['Darien'] she whispered into him as he felt her reach her climax. ['Serena.'] he grunted as he closed his eyes. His speed increased as his passion took over completely. He pushed into her harder as her hip met his in every thrust. He buried his head in her neck as he pushed into her. When he felt her muscle tighten around him telling him she was ready. He crushed his lips on her as climaxed around him taking him with her. He shot his seed into her as he his and her mind screamed at the same time.

            ['ENDYMION!!!!!!!!!!']

            ['SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!']

            Both of their body shot in a light illuminating the room. 

            Darien fell on top of Serena feeling completely drained. He buried his head between her breast as they both breathed heavily. Their eyes slowly closed as they feel in a deep sleep. They didn't notice the figure that came through the door. 

            Ilene woke up as she saw a bright silver light through the little crack open on the door. She slowly stood up from her bed and walked to see where it was coming from and was surprised to see it coming form the Serena's room. She slowly walked to the door and opened it slowly. It took her a while to see through the decreasing power of the light and saw two figures huddled together, one on top of the other. 

            When the light completely went off she almost fainted at the sight that greeted her. There sleeping in her bed was Serena with Darien on top of her with sheets around their tangled body. She quietly walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her. She was going to talk to her about this. Then she changed her mind. She wanted Serena to come up to her and tell her about it. She shook her head and headed to her room. Kenji would have killed the boy if sees this. 

            Serena woke up feeling totally tired yet refreshed. She felt sore between her thighs and she felt herself stretch a bit when she wiggled. She winced a little but she liked it. She was surprised when she felt weight on top of her. She looked down and was shocked to see black-haired head between her breasts. Then memories of the night came down on her. She blushed to her root. She couldn't believe she was no longer a virgin. She stroked his head unconsciously as she thought.

            ['Do you regret it?'] she heard Darien ask as he looked up at her.

            She shook her head slowly as she looked into his eyes. ['No.'] was her definite answer. She saw a small smile grace his face as he pulled up and kissed her lips softly. Serena winced a little from the movement.

            Darien felt her stiffen and looked down at her. ['Do you hurt very much?'] he asked tenderly as he caressed her checks and pushed a strand from her face. 

            She nodded a little knowing it wouldn't do to lie to him, he would know. He tried to slip out of her but was stopped when she wrapped her legs around him. ['Don't.'] she ordered. 

            Darien groaned when she tighten herself around him arousing him from his tired state. ['Serena, Don't so that.'] he chocked as he struggled to stop from doing what he did hours ago. 

            [' I don't mind. It felt nice. A little painful at the beginning but it felt good after that.'] she offered shyly as she bit her lips. 

            Darien locked their lips with hers and slowly moved within her. He loved the way she fitted perfectly around him and under him. 

            They let their passion lead them as they lost each other in the other. 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

            Darien woke up the next morning to the feeling of warm skins on top of him. He looked down and smiled when he saw Serena lying there, with her head buried on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair as things from last night finally caught up with him. He had slept with Serena more than twice and they didni't even use protection… THEY DIDN'T USE PROTECTION! 

            ['oh god, what am I going to do?'] the funny thing is, he doesn't regret it. He smiled to himself as he caressed her back. Maybe there was a life growing in her right now. A life that they  have created. 

            He knew that he was not going to go out with Rei after this. He didn't care if she was the Moon Princess, he didn't feel anything for her. He will deal with this later. He yawned as he tighten his hold on her. Now, he was going to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Wow. There. I hope you like it. I don't know if I should let her get pregnant because I was thinking of writing another story were she gets pregnant. Tell me what you think. And thank you all for the reviews. I love it. 

Love ya 3


	15. Always knock before you enter

Hello dear readers. Thank you for all the reviews that you have sent me. I have decided to not make her pregnant. It will be on my other story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. After this, there may be two or three more chapters. So I hope you like it. Thank you all.

Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 15

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

          Serena woke up the next morning to the feeling of warm arms around her. She moaned a little and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to ease the sleep from her eyes and yawned a little. She looked up and saw tow pare of midnight-blue eyes looking at her warmly. She smiled a little and reached up and left a small butterfly kiss on his lips. She knew she should feel awkward after what they did, but for some reason, it felt right, she could never regret what she has done. She lay her head back down on his chest listening to his heart beat as she caressed his smooth skin.

          ['I think I'm falling in love with you,'] he whispered quietly to her his hand tracing an imaginary circle around her back. 

          ['I think I'm falling for you too,'] she sighed as she snuggled closer to him. '[But what about Rei, what are we going to do?'] she asked as she looked up at him. 

          ['I don't care about destiny, I don't feel anything for Rei that I might have felt 1000 years ago. I like who I'm with right now.'] he sighed as he nuzzled her neck as he breathed in her scent. He brushed away the hair that was around her neck and left a small butterfly kisses across it. 

          Serena smiled as a shiver went up and down her body. Last night was magical; she was now, a woman. She blushed beautifully. 

          ['You know, you are beautiful when you're like this. I can just stay in this bed all day,'] he purred as his fingers played with her nipple making hard in his palm and rousing a moan from her. He grinned devilishly as he flipped her over trapping her beneath him. ['Come here you little, minx. You are all mine. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'] he laughed trying to imitate those of an evil man. He pulled her up and kissed her thoroughly positioning his body over hers… 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

          After an hour, they lay together sweaty and very tired tangled in pink sheets. ['Darien,'] she sighed as she traced his chest with her finger. ['We better get up before my parents come.'] she sighed. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay here.

          Darien sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. ['I don't want to get up too, but if your parents catches us like this, we are as dead as history.'] he joked as he sat up pulling her up with him. ['Come on sleepy head. Maybe I can take you to lunch today.'] he said tempting her. She jumped out of bed with a speed he never knew she had. He shook his head with amazement as he looked at her run around searching for clothe. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

          Serena walked down the street, making her way to the arcade. She winced once in a while as she walked, sure she had slept with Darien more than once, but it steel hurt since her muscle didn't get used to it yet.

          ['You okay, Love?'] asked a gently voice as she stepped into the Arcade. She looked around for a certain, black-haired, blue- eyed handsome. When her eyes landed on her target, her face brightened with happiness. 

          ['Yeah, I'm okay, just a little soar.'] Confessed and looked around for her friends. She sighed when she saw them sitting in the corner booth. ['I have to go to the girls. Sorry.'] she smiled at him and walked to the girls. They all looked up at her when she reached their seat. "Hey Guys. How is it going?" she asked as she sat across Rei. 

          "Hey Serena, we're good. You?" Mina asked as she looked at her friend. "And you seem to be in a good mood." She raised an eyebrow as she saw her friend blush. 

          "Uh… Yeah. Well, I uh… got an early allowance that's all." She stuttered as she brushed her sweaty hand on her leg. 

          Mina looked at her friend closely and almost shouted out when she saw marks on her friend's neck. She was about to comment on it when Serena looked at her questioningly and Mina gestured at her neck unnoticed by the others. Serena's eyes widened with realization and horror as she slowly traced her neck. "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." With that she ran to the girls bathroom. ['Darien.'] she drawled glaring at as she passed by. ['You are going t pay.'] she entered the bathroom. 

          ['What's wrong?'] he asked feeling nervous all of a sudden. He wondered if he had done something. 

          ['Yes you did. You gave me a mark.'] she whined as she came out of the bathroom. She walked over to the counter. 

          "Hey Andrew, how is it going?" she smiled at Andrew as he cleaned his hand on his apron. 

          "I'm doing good. And you?" he asked wondering why she has been walking like that. She looked as if she was in pain yet she doesn't notice at all. He looked over to his friend and was surprised to see him with almost dreamy looks on his face. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Serena who was babbling about nothing and everything. 

          "So, what happened? Why are you limping?" he asked with somehow a concern look on his face. 

          Serena's face went red as she looked down at her hand, which rested on her lap. She cleared her throat nervously as she thought of an excuse. "I, uh… kinda… uh… fell, yeah that's it. I fell." She nodded her head confirming her answer. 

          ['Smooth.'] she heard Darien say as he sent her a wry smile. ['Can I take you to the backroom? Just you and me.'] he purred seductively as he threw her images of what has happened last night and the repeated scene in the morning. Her face went red as she chocked for breath. Thinking she was choking, Andrew ran over to her side and patted her gently on the back. 

          "Are you alright Serena? You don't look so well." He looked at her flashed face and touched her forehead to make sure she didn't have fever. When he felt nothing, he looked at her questioningly. 

          She just shrugged and was about to walk to the girls when Darien spoke. "Maybe I should take a look, maybe she's running fever." He gave a fake concern look and took her hand in his, "Can we use your back room?" he asked as he pulled her behind him already on his way. 

          Andrew just looked at them then nodded his head slowly. "Um… sure." But it was not necessary, 'cause they were already gone and out of eyesight. He wondered if his guess was right. He didn't know whether to get mad or to be happy. 

          Darien pulled Serena to the backroom with him. When they reached there he shut the door behind them and claimed her lips as his own by crushing his lips on hers. He pushed her against the door and almost ripped her cloth away from her body, but her gentle hand stopped him form going any further. 

          ['Not now. We're inside an arcade. What if Andrew came in?'] she asked nervously as she looked anywhere but him. 

          ['I'm sorry,'] he whispered as he brushed her bangs from her forehead. He pulled her to the other side of the room where the couch was. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him as they sat on the couch. He laid his head on hers as he breathed in her scent. 

          ['You were great last night'] he teased as smiled at her. He laughed softly as her face went red. She looked adorable. 

          ['Thanks.'] she replied shyly as she moved around nervously. ['You know, you can be a perfect gentleman sometimes. I've never seen this side of you.'] 

          ['You don't know a lot of things about me.'] he smiled mysteriously, yet she could see sadness in his eyes. 

          ['Is there something wrong?'] she asked as she lay back with him on top of her. He rested his head on her chest as he sighed softly thinking of all the things he had missed in his childhood. 

          Serena knew she shouldn't see this if he didn't want to tell her, but it came to her and there was nothing she could do about it. She saw all the lonely times he spent when he was in the orphan, she saw how they teased and never gave him anything when it was Christmas. She felt all the pain he felt when he was little. That was when she felt something wet hit her shirt. Then realized that he was crying. Crying for the lost and lonely times. She stroked his head as he cried in a long time. 

          ['It's okay, you have me now. You are not alone anymore.'] she comforted him as they lay there. 

          Darien closed his eyes, the beat of her heart lulling him to sleep, as they both drifted to sleep. 

          Andrew wondered what has gotten into his two friends. They have changed, he didn't know how, but they have changed a lot. He walked over to the group of girls at the corner of the room. "Hey girls." He greeted with wide smile as he sat next to Mina. 

          "Hey Andrew." They all said in union as they smiled at him. It sometimes creped him out how they talk together at the same time and don't even notice it. "Have you seen Serena anywhere?" Rei asked with a look of impatiens. 

          He looked at her nervously as he brushed his sweaty hand over his apron. "I… uh…" before he could finish Mina cut in,

          "Why would he know where she is? She said she was going to the bathroom." Mina enquired as she looked at Rei with raised brow.  

          Andrew gave her a grateful smile and stood up, "I better go ladies. I'll see you all later." With that he rushed to the backroom. When he opened the door, what ever it is he was expecting, this wasn't it at all. His best friend was sleeping on Serena with his head on her chest with dried tears on his face. He has never seen Darien cry before and it worried him a little to see this. He saw as his friend slowly pull up and capture Serena's lips with his while still sleeping. He blinked with surprise as they lay there kissing as if it was just the most normal thing to do.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Thank you, all for the reviews that you have sent. Please tell me how you think this will go. I hope you like it. It's getting close to the end. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Love ya 3


	16. Always knock before you enter: part 2

Hey everyone. I'm hoping you like the last chapter because it was one full chapter with this one, and since I it was too long I decided to put them in tow different chapters. I hope you like it 'cause I don't think I will be writing another chapter 16 since I wrote it already. Enjoy

Chapter16

He saw as Darien's hand went up her side and over her chest and to her face, running his finger over her check tenderly while the other one started to unbutton her shirt. 

          Andrew started to panic as he saw what his two friends were about to do. He can't let them do this, not now anyways. He ran out of the room and to the girl's table. He looked at Mina wondering if he should trust her. 

          "Mina, I need to talk to you, NOW!" with that he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back room to show her what was going on. When they reached there Serena and Darien were half naked, bra, and shirts on the floor. Andrew's face went red as he saw Serena's chest and quickly looked away. 

          Mina just stood there, her eyes wide as she saw the scene in front of her. What has gotten into her friend and Darien? She looked at their face and couldn't help but wonder if they were really awake. "Are they awake?" she asked as she looked at Andrew's flashed face. He shook his head 'no' as he looked at the floor. 

          "They were asleep and then all of a sudden," he gestured to the couples that were now on their way of taking their pants and skirt. "We got to do something, we can't let them do this," he said as he walked over to his friend and tried to pull him off of her. But when he reached them he was hit back across the room by an invisible energy. Mina ran to his side and helped him up. 

          "What was that?" he grumbled as he rubbed his head. 

          "I don't know," 

          They walked over to the couple, which was in their underwear and boxer. "We gotta do something. And really soon." "Maybe we should call the others." He suggested, as he looked them over. 

          "No!" we can't. I think it's already too late." She mumbled as she looked away from their body. She knew she felt something last night. But she didn't expect this. She thought it was the Moon Princess and her Prince. She shook her head as she looked at Andrew. 

          "What do you mean?" he asked confusion in his voice.

          "This isn't their first time." She answered as a matter of fact. "We better get out of here before we got toasted by them when they woke up. And there is nothing we could do to stop them if this hasn't happened before. You know what happened to you when you tried." She explained as she pulled Andrew with her. She heard her friend moan and her face went red with embarrassment and she ran out of the room with a red faced Andrew behind her. 

          Serena moaned with pure pleasure as he entered her. It felt heavenly to be one with him. To be close to him in a way she had never been close to any one before. They moved as one as their body took a slow pace. Their hand entwined as they held each other closer. As they reached their pick, they started to move faster and stronger their moans becoming louder. Their lips met in earth-shattering kisses. Serena pushed her hips to his to pleasure him as much as he was pleasuring her. She squeezed her inner muscle pulling him into her. She heard him gasp and did it again, receiving more groans from him. She nipped at his neck giving him the mark he gave her. She kissed all over his throat and collarbone as they moved together. Every slow move driven them to the age as they moved together. He thrust for the last time as they were thrown in the wing of warmth and safety as they climaxed. Light filled the room as they called names they never did knew they called:

          ['Serenity!!']

          ['Endymion!!'] 

          Darien collapsed on her, energy wasted. He lay on top of her as they breathed harshly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see clear, creamy, smooth skin beneath him. He looked up to see Serena sleeping peacefully. He slowly slipped out of her and started to dress. As much as he wanted to see her like this, he can't let her stay naked, she might get sick and it is something he can't allow. He gathered all of her clothing and walked to her side. He sat her up a little, making sure not to wake her up. First he put on for her, her underwear and bra. After putting on her skirt, he looked at her carefully. His eyes drifted to her closed eyes that have been covered with her delicate lids. His eyes slowly went to her pink lips that tempted him to kiss. He eyed her rising and falling chest as he ran his hand over it and down to her flat stomach. He slowly rubbed it wondering if a life is growing in it. He bent down and kissed it softly caressing her hip with his other hand. 

          After dressing her, he lay next to her one arm under and the other one around her waist. Then something silver caught his eyes. He looked down and almost jumped when he saw silver highlight on Serena's hair. Her hair was almost covered with silver as he took a good look at it. 

          He shook her gently, "Serena," he whispered as he shook her again. She slowly stirred but didn't even twitch her eyes. He grinned evilly as he slowly squeezed her breast. She jumped almost knocking him to the ground never opening her eyes. He ran his hand through her almost silver hair trying to relax her nerves. He smiled tenderly at her as her lids slowly opened to reveal silver eyes that froze his very soul. He wasn't as surprised as he knew he should be. It felt familiar and he was drowned to it. He pulled her closer and rocked back and forth not knowing what to do. 

          ['What's wrong Darien? Your scaring me.'] she whispered as she felt his emotions. She felt the way he tightened his arm around her. 

          ['Something happened, something changed you, you're not the same anymore.'] he thought back to her as he looked over her shoulder. He pulled away and looked at their joined arms.

          He slowly reached out and pulled a strand of hair to show her. She almost screamed when she saw that her once blond hair was almost silver. She blinked, and then blinked again not believing her eyes. She looked up at him and her eyes filled with tear when she saw the confused look on his face. "What happened?" she asked, pleading with him for answer. When she saw the look of pure sorrow in his eyes she knew he didn't know anything. 

          She rested her head on his chest as he ran his hand down her silver hair. He thought of what they did in their dreams, he remembered how they had called names. 

['I remember too, why did you call me Serenity, I thought Serenity was Rei'] she asked almost pained. Did he want Rei that much? 

"NO!" he shouted out loud. ['Don't even think of it. I wouldn't even want to think of Rei in a way I think of

you. There are things in you that Rei doesn't have. You are graceful, smart, beautiful, everything Rei isn't. You just don't give yourself enough credited. You'll make a better princess than Rei could ever dream of.'] he said. Leaning in, he gave her a deep kiss as they sat on the couch. They parted breathing heavily. ['Do you think we should go out?'] he asked looking down. 

          "I don't want to move. I feel so safe being like this, but we have to go out or else-" before she could finish it, Andrew and Mina walked in. They had a look of worry and yet embarrassment. They didn't even dare to look at them in the eyes as they cleared their throat. 

          "Um… so, are you guys coming out or something?" Andrew asked as he looked everywhere but them. 

          ['I think they saw more than they should have.'] Darien said as he looked at Serena. 

          Serena gave Darien a confused look before it downed on her. Her face turned red as she looked down at her feet. ['Oh, god. People saw me doing things,'] she breathed as she felt her whole body go red again. 

          "Yeah, we'll be out," he said as he gave Andrew a cold stare. 

          ['He saw MY woman naked!'] he thought angrily as he clenched his fists. 

          "Darien!" she shouted out loud warningly as she saw the anger in his voice and face. Andrew and Mina looked at her surprised at her outburst. 

          "What's wrong Serena, don't you- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR AND?? YOUR EYES?!!" Andrew shouted as he looked at her for the first time closely. 

          Mina looked the same as she looked at her somehow changed friend. "Yes, what happened?" she asked more calmly as she looked at her over. 

          "I-I don't know." She stuttered as she looked at her silver hair. Then she looked up at Andrew, "What do you mean my eyes?" she asked as she walked to the mirror that was next to the door. She shirked when she saw her once crystal blue eyes had turned silver. "MY EYES!!!" 

          They cringed at her loud shrike and Darien walked up to her side to catch her before she hit the floor. 

          "It's okay, baby. It'll be okay" he whispered to her as he rocked her back and forth. The other tow looked at the tender scene in front of them with awe. Darien kissed the top of her head to calm her down. He slowly pulled her closer as they stood up. 

          "What am I going to tell my parents, Darien? They're going to be very mad. Oh god. What should I do?" tears ran down her face as she looked up at him. 

          "Please don't cry. I don't like to see you cry." He pleaded almost in tears as he brushed away her tears some kissing them away. Andrew watched in awe at his best friends tenderly ways. This was the side of him he has never seen before. He looked at Mina who was looking at the scene with dreamy eyes, her hands clasped together in front of her. He rolled his eyes and turned to the couple that was still on the ground. "Women" he muttered. 

          "Um… guys, can we go out? The girls are going crazy outside." He asked nervously as he looked at them. The both looked at them, and then nodded their head. 

          They walked to where the girls sat looking quite upset. Rei looked up and saw the foursome approach them. She looked angrily at them as she stood with her hand on her hips. "Where the hell have you been-" her voice died in her throat when she saw her friend. 

          "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" shouted a very shocked looking Amy. (You thought it was Rei heh?) They all looked at her with pure shock on their faces. They have never heard her scream like this before. It was surprising to hear a loud voice from a petite girl. Then all attention went to the object of their shock as they looked at their changed leader. Well, ex-leader anyways. 

            "I don't know. I was sleeping and the next thing I knew I was like this." She said as she twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. 

          ['Of course don't forget the passion,'] Darien purred as he looked at her. Serena wanted so much to kiss him but wanted even more to bash him over the head. 

          Darien sent her an image of him pouting, and she bit her lips to stop from laughing. She cleared her throat and looked down. 

          The group looked at the couple with confused looks as they saw all this expression but no word. "Are we missing something?" Lita asked as she looked from Serena to Darien, then back to Serena a look of pure confusion on her face. 

          "Um, nothing." Serena answered nervously as she looked at the floor. 

          "What the hell is going here? And why is your hair and eyes silver?" Rei demanded as she looked at Serena then Darien. She knew that there was something going on with the two. She looked over her friend and then back to Darien again. She looked at them closely for the first time and couldn't believe her eyes. Both, her friend and her 'boyfriend' were closer than they should. She looked them over and her eyes landed on Serena's neck. 

          "What is this?" she asked as she pointed to Serena's neck.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

          Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's almost finished and I want it to be perfect. I don't want to lose my readers now do I? ^_~

Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's getting nearer to the end. 

Love ya. 3


	17. Don't leave me

Chapter 17

            Serena looked up at Rei with nervousness at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't move for a split second. She looked away from Rei's searching eyes and looked at Darien? ['Darien?'] she whispered desperately as she folded her hand together.

          He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. He breathed deeply and pulled her closer to himself wanting her to know that he was there for her no matter what. He looked at Rei's shocked face and ran his free hand through his hair. "Rei, Serena and I… well, we were…" he didn't know how to say it, it was harder than he thought it was.

          Rei shook her head in denial as she looked from Darien to Serena. "NO! You don't mean it. Do you?" she asked as tears came to her eyes. As they looked away from her gaze she knew, she knew that they did. "How could you? I thought we were meant to be together," she cried as she looked at Darien. She changed her gaze to Serena and looked at her with the most broken eyes that Serena has ever seen before. "I thought you were my friend. How could you do this to me?" she asked as tears poured out of her eyes and down her delicate face. She felt betrayed and she wanted to run. She wanted to run far away.

          Darien looked at her and felt bad, but he could never regret what he did with Serena. It was something special to them and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He looked over to Serena and his heart almost broke as he saw the tear that was filling up her eyes. ['Serena, please don't cry.'] he pleaded as he looked at her fully. She looked down and brushed the tear away from her eyes.

          ['I feel so rotten and so dirty.'] she thought as more tears came into her eyes.

          Darien looked away, hurt that she would think like this with him. He thought she wouldn't regret it like him, but he was wrong, so wrong. He thought he had a chance with her but…

          Serena's head shot up when she heard Darien's thought, she didn't mean it that way. ['No Darien, please don't say that. I could never regret what happened between you and I. It is something that will always live with me. I just felt so bad for cheating on my best friend.']

          Darien sighed loudly and squeezed her hands gently telling her it's okay.

          The other just looked with pure shock as their ex-leader and prince stood in front of them holding hand no less.

          "Serena?" Amy asked as she looked at her friend. "You had an affair with the prince?" she asked incredulously.

          Serena turned away from everybody as tears fill her eyes. "Yes." She whispered in a tight voice as she used her other hand to brush the tear away from her eyes. "I think I have done enough damage." She said as she tried to walk away from everybody's searching eyes. Darien pulled her to him preventing her from going anywhere.

          "You are not going anywhere. I don't care what my destiny is. All I care about is you. The princess and the prince were in the past. This is Serena and Darien, not Rei and Darien." Darien pleaded with her as he held her closer to himself. ['Don't leave me.'] he begged as tears filled his eyes. ['I need you. I want you to be my queen, not Rei. Please?'] he asked as he tightened his hold around her. He blinked back his tears trying not to show too much emotion. He rested his head on her shoulder as he inhaled her scent.

          Every one around them started to look with shock at the exchange of emotions. Rei couldn't help but love the way they fit. She knew she should be hurt. And she was, a little. But to see them like this, it made her think otherwise. She could actually feel the love bond they have created around them. It was more than she could ever have with him. She shook her head and turn to the other to see them looking at her worriedly. Knowing what they were thinking, she smiled at them.

Darien berried his head deeper into her neck as he kissed it softly, she sighed as she hugged him closer. She felt his pain, his fear. ['I'll stay.'] she whispered quietly to him as she pulled back and held his face between her hands and pulled him to her, pressing their lips together in a soft tender kiss. It didn't go any further than that as they stayed locked for a minute or two.

          They were in their own little world when they heard a person clear their throats. They pulled away from each other and looked at the forgotten group. Rei raised a brow at them and almost laughed when they looked at her with nervousness. She smiled a little easing the tension around them.

          She chuckled a little, "I should have known. You two were all over each other for the past few weeks." She shook her head and smiled brightly.

          "I'm sorry Rei," Serena whispered looked down at the floor. But before Rei could answer, there was loud crush coming from the door. They all looked over to see Zoisite standing there with a wide smirk on her face, as rose petals twirling around her.

          Andrew, who has been quite all this time trying to figure out what the prince and stuff meant, walked to the weird dressed women, "Excuse me miss, but can I help you?" he asked as nicely as he could. But what ever it was that he was expecting, it wasn't what he got. With the click of her finger, he was thrown at least 100 feet, slamming against the other side of the wall.

          The others gasped as they saw their friend being thrown against the wall. They ran to his side and helped him up. Darien stood in front of Serena protecting her as Zoisite walked to their side. "What do you want here, Zoisite?" he demanded as he got ready to attack if necessary. Zoisite's smirk became wider. This was amusing. Then she looked all of them over and noticed that the girl that was standing next to Cap-boy. She had silver looking hair. She looked a lot like Sailor Moon's civil self but she didn't. She titled her head to the side observing her more closely; she noticed how she looked uncomfortable with the intense look she was giving her. Zoisite looked at the others and saw that they were distracted; she smirked a little and started to form a sharp crystal behind Darien. With a swift movement of her hand the crystal went through Darien's shoulder piercing his skin.

          Darien's eyes widened as he cried out in pain. Serena whirled around just in time to see the pained look in his eyes as he fell to the ground. "Darien!" she cried as she kneeled next to him brushing his hair away from his hair.

          Darien winced in pain as the crystal went deeper. Blood started to lick from his shoulder, the puddle socking her cloth. Tears started to fall down her eyes as she looked at him. "You'll be okay, you'll see, I'll take care of you, and you will fell much better and then we will live together for ever and ever." She whispered to him trying to reassure him as much as herself.

          Darien coughed a little as he lifted his hand to brush her tears away from her face. "I'm sorry I failed to protect you. I would have done anything just for you to live." He coughed again and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry" he whispered as his breath became shorter as his eyes started to close. "I'm sorry Serena." Serena eyes widened as cried harder.

          "You can't leave me now. I need you, I love you!" she cried as she shook him trying to wake him up.

          With his last breath, Darien smiled a pained smile, as he whispered his last word, "I love you…"

          "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she berried her face in his shirt.

          Sorry I took so long to update, but I had to study for my exams and I couldn't write all story at once. I hope you like this chapter. My last chapter will be updated soon.

Love ya 3


	18. So What Is The Name?

This is my last Chapter. Enjoy. :D

Chapter 18.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Serena screamed as she berried her face in his shirt. "You can't leave yet, there is so much to do, we can get married and have lots of children, then get old and see our grandchildren." She cried brokenly as she shook his almost lifeless body. They she softly whispered, just for him to hear, " You can't leave me, because I think we're gonna have a baby. Your gonna be a daddy."

All he could see was darkness as he tried to move, it was like a nightmare, and you can't run when you wanted too, when you needed too. He felt suffocated, helpless. Then all of a sudden he heard a distance sound, it was a woman's voice, he looked to the voice and he saw a light, a small light, but a light nonetheless. He got strength from something he couldn't describe. When he walked closer to the light he felt pain coming from his shoulder. And the closer he walked the more of the pain he felt. He heard her whisper things to him; it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. The closer he got the more he could he hear.

"You can't leave me, because I think we're gonna have a baby. Your gonna be a daddy." He saw her silver hair blowing behind her as she stretched her hand to him, urging him to come to her. He slowly raised his hand to hers touching the softness of her finger. The light that surrounded him was bright and he felt the pain surging from his shoulder again, this time though, it was more intense.

He gulped a big amount of breath coughing roughly. He looked up to be met with a surprised filled blue eyes staring strait at him. It was the most beautiful thing to see when you open your eyes for the first time.

Serena looked at him, with surprise written all over her face as she looked at the love of her life. The surprise slowly left her face as tears of joy filled her eyes; she flung her self at him being careful not to press to much as she hugged him. "I thought you were gone I thought she…" her fetcher changed from joyful to stone, emotionless look. She slowly looked at the face of a smirking Zoicite. "You will regret what you just did. I swear it, you will." She whispered dangerously as she stood up and walked to a taken back Zoicite.

The other girls looked on with great deal of confusion, as she walked to Zoicite. She almost seem like she was in a trance. They moved a little closer to tell her to get back when she turned around and froze them at where they were with her glare. "Stay where you are." She demanded, more like commanded. She turned her icy look on Zoicite who was standing uncomfortably still.

Darien slowly raised himself as he looked at his lover worriedly, ['Love…? Are you alright?'] he whispered.

Serena looked his way, her eyes softening for a split second. ['I'm alright. Don't worry, love.'] she whispered with a small smile. Her smiled faded as if it was never there as she looked back at Zoicite. "You. Will. Die!" she stressed every word as she walked to Zoicite. "YOU. WILL. DIE." She repeated again as she put her hand over hear head as if she was holding something in the middle of her palms. "YOU! WILL! DIE!" with that an immense amount of light shot out of her blinding everyone with in 100 feet. She threw the beam at Zoicite, who didn't have a chance at all. Her scream of pain could be heard from far and all went silent as the light slowly dulled into a nothing ness. Where once stood Zoicite was, nothing but a smoking dust. Unbeknown to them, the power didn't end there.

(AN: sorry to all that is expecting a fight with Beryl but there will be none. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I want to make this part short and happy. I hope u don't mind.)

Beryl sat on her stone throne clicking her finger nails on her armrest when all of a sudden a bright light came out of no where engulfing her whole kingdom.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THIS CAN"T BEEEE HAPPENING!!!!" where what was heard last as her kingdom turned into nothing.

Serena finally fall to the ground exhausted beyond expected. Darien was the first to reach her as he curdled her body to him rocking back and forth softly. He felt for her pulse and sighed in relief as he felt one. Then suddenly something occurred to him, when he was in his state of unconsciousness, he had heard her say something. He slowly looked down as his hand gently touches her flat stomach. Did she really say it was it just a wishful thinking. He looked down at her face and a slow smile made it's way to his lips. Was he really gonna be a daddy?

The others rushed to their side, asking if she was all right, but Darien was in a daze as he looked at the now, stirring beauty that lay in his arm. He brushed her bangs away from her face and pulled her closer so that her face was close to his.

When Serena opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was, two loving, deep blue eyes. She smiled faintly as she pushed herself up so that she was sitting up, but leaned against Darien for support. They all looked at her worriedly as she smiled at all of them.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked as she looked at her tenderly.

"Yeah Rei, I'm fine. Don't worry too much." She assured them all as she smiled at them. She slowly stood up.

Everyone looked on in shock as Rei bowed on her knee in front of Serena. "Princess." She whispered as she looked up and smiled at her lovingly. (It's only friendly ppl.) Following her lead the rest of them bowed as well with the exception of Darien.

The next day, Serena and Darien were in the park, lying on the grass talking about everything and nothing. They lay quietly for a few minutes then something came into Darien's mind. He turned to that he was facing her and probed himself with his elbow as he looked at her. "Serena?" he whispered quietly as he looked at her relaxed face. She turned to him with an "mmmm…?" He didn't know how to say this. "Well, you see, I thought I… uh… kinda heard you say that… you know…. That you might be…" he trailed of, not being able to finish his sentence.

Serena slowly sat up and looked at Darien then her hand, wondering what he would think of that.

"Think of what Serena?" he asked as he too, sat up to look at her tenderly.

"Well, I… I… think… uh…. Well, you see, IthinkI'mpregnant!" she said in a rush and looked away not wanting to know what he would say, but wanting to know as well.

Darien slowly smiled as he lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him. She was surprised to see the love and the joy that lay openly in his eyes as he crushed his lips on hers. He hugged her to him never wanting to let go as he cherished every moment of it. When they finally broke apart they lay on the grass, Darien's head on her stomach, convinced that he could hear his baby.

Serena stroked his hair as she looked at the blue sky, " So, what is the name?"

The End!

Well everyone. I really hope you like it 'cause it is all I could think of for the ending. Thank you for reviewing my fics.


End file.
